


The Crucial Encounter

by ElvenqueenSarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other, Pre-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenqueenSarah/pseuds/ElvenqueenSarah
Summary: Written pre-release of DH. Before his final confrontation with Voldemort can happen Harry needs to make a start on finding the other horcruxes and retrieve a certain item. In his search he discovers more than he expected in the form of a most unlikely ally. (H/Hr ending, T rating for safety)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow HP fans! The posting of this fic is so overdue if it was a homework assignment I'd be in negative marks to the sum of a few thousand!! I can only say I completely forgot about posting it with everything that was going on in my life - writing my original trilogy, enjoying being an aunt for the first time, posting a really long LOTR fic, coping with PTSD and multiple medical appointments, to name a few things. I can only hope you'll enjoy it and think it worth the almost two year delay!!!
> 
> This is the 11th and last Harry Potter fanfic I wrote. I completed it two days before DH (the book) was released and therefore everything in it was based on guesswork and theories that were abounding about what would happen. Any similarities therefore to the actual book are really pure coincidence.
> 
> I had to fix the pairing back to Harry/Hermione so if you don’t like this you are forewarned and please don’t read the story only to criticise the pairing afterward. Rest assured though, I don’t bash either Ron or Ginny. I just concentrated on aspects of their personalities that seemed more prevalent to me when I read the books.
> 
> Also in this story I refer to Harry having a growth spurt. This can happen in a short period of time (in fact it did to one of my brothers, and quite quickly too). If you’re interested look up medical history on growth spurts, some of them are incredible – a Dennis Rodman went from 5’9” to 6’7” in 1 year!!!
> 
> I stopped writing HP after this story mainly because my siblings were now old enough to create their own stories but also because I wanted to focus on my singing and working full-time. I did write some other stories for the Japanese anime Saiyuki and Tolkien's world of Middle-earth, but I never went back to writing for HP, although I love reading other peoples fanfic!!! Speaking of which, if anyone is particularly inspired by any of my stories and wish to write a sequel to them please feel free to do so. I would only ask that you please make a note of my story at the start of your own work so others will know where the idea originated. Also I’d love it if you’d let me know so I could read it too (when I’m not busy writing my own work of course!).
> 
> Bless you all and thank you so much again to all those who have read my other stories and those who will read them in the future.
> 
> And now, after that rather long A/N, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of The Crucial Encounter. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to J.K. Rowling, creator of the Harry Potter series. The situations mentioned and any additional characters previously unmentioned by J.K. Rowling, however, are my own ideas. I am not making any profit out of this story.

* * *

**The Crucial Encounter **

**“There is no fear in love, but perfect love casteth out fear.” – Saint John**

* * *

The quiet street in the small town of Little Winging, Surrey, to any casual observer would appear to offer the epitome of the ideal life in England. Well kept lawns, clean streets and pristine houses in neat, orderly rows all seemed to convey a scene of serenity and respectability. However, appearances could quite often be deceptive and in this case it could not have been more so.

Mr Joseph Starks, retired Colonel of Her Majesty's Army and renowned for his courageous exploits during the Korean War shivered as he came to the corner of Privet Drive. He did not know if it was his imagination but every time he passed Number Four he felt as though someone or something was watching him closely, and occasionally he would hear catches of conversations carrying on the night air as he returned from a drinking session with his old comrades in arms down at the local pub, conversations which featured names such as “Voldemort”, “Dumbledore” and mentions of a war which was coming ever closer.

Joseph pulled his thick coat closer about him. Tonight he felt more uneasy than ever before, he could not say why, only that his heart seemed to freeze within his chest as he looked at Number Four Privet Drive and a feeling he had not felt since his days in the front lines at Korea gripped him – a sense of overwhelming and mind numbing fear.

'My dear sir, are you all right?'

Joseph jerked around and almost cried out as he looked at the voice's owner. A tall man shrouded in a black cloak and wearing a bowler hat at a jaunty angle, stood before him.

Joseph squinted in the dimly lit street, peering at the man's face, or what you could see of it, and really it was almost inhuman. Every inch was covered in scars and a large chunk of his nose was missing.

'Sir, are you all right?' The stranger asked again, his voice low and gravelly.

Joseph took a steadying breath and relaxed slightly. The man sounded like one of his old generals back in the war and looking at him again Joseph started to believe he was standing in the presence of a fellow veteran.

Looking down, Joseph saw what was unmistakably an artificial limb and swallowed. This man had certainly been in a battle at some point in time.

'Oh yes I'm all right,' Joseph finally replied and not wanting to reveal his inexplicable fear of the house to another veteran added, with a pointed indication to his heart, 'just not as young as I used to be.'

Turning around slowly, Joseph walked to the other end of Privet Drive before looking back with a frown. He had not heard a thing and yet the street was again deserted apart from himself and a stray ginger cat prowling in the gutter. With a shiver Joseph quickened his steps towards home; first the house and then that strange fellow appearing out of nowhere and disappearing just as quickly. Maybe his granddaughter Susie was right, maybe he should go on a holiday to the seaside and relax; he was starting to lose his mind.

*

Alastor Moody, ex-auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, watched from underneath his invisibility cloak as Joseph hurried away. Since Dumbledore's death he had unofficially taken charge of the Order and their first priority he had informed the other members was to continue Dumbledore's instructions that Harry be kept under close observation whenever away from Hogwarts. None had disagreed, indeed many had still been in a state of complete and utter shock; of them all, Dumbledore had seemed the most indestructible and then to have been killed by one he had trusted implicitly....

Moody's grip on his wand tightened.

If, no, when he caught up with Severus Snape he would ensure that that traitor got everything he deserved, that is if the boy Potter didn't get there before him. Moody smiled grimly as he recalled his last meeting with Harry in the presence of the other Order members. None of them would ever be able to forget the anger or fierce determination on Harry's face as he had told them that Snape would be made to pay for his treachery.

Looking up, Moody saw a figure standing at the second floor window of Number Four. He did not need to use his magical eye to discern who it was, even from this distance that bushy hair could only belong to one person.

*

Hermione Granger heaved a deep sigh and slowly turned away from the window. It wasn't enough that she was kept in a constant state of concern over Harry but now she was hearing voices!

Placing her head in her hands, Hermione sat down slowly on Harry's bed. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she thought back over the last couple of weeks. Soon after Dumbledore's funeral all the students had been sent home on the Hogwart's Express, although some parents had insisted on coming and collecting their precious children themselves. Hermione bit her lip as she remembered Harry's face as they had watched Hogwarts disappear in the distance; his expression had been one of desolation and grief and for the first time Hermione fully realised how much Hogwarts had meant to Harry. To him it was his home, a place where he felt loved and accepted for who he was as a person and most importantly, it was where he had first experienced the friendship and comfort of a family environment.

With another heavy sigh Hermione lay down and closed her eyes. She had eventually convinced Harry to remain a little longer at the Dursleys for his own safety. His mother's protection was still working there and it seemed foolhardy not to take advantage of that while he could, although Hermione had sensed that Harry was becoming restless and anxious to move on. Quite often she had caught him staring at the necklace he and Dumbledore had retrieved from the cave with a fierce concentration as though by doing so he could discover the whereabouts of the original.

Hermione gave an exhausted yawn and turned and buried her face into Harry's pillow.

Since that day when the three of them had turned up on the Dursleys' front doorstep it seemed she had not relaxed once. Either she was assisting Harry with his charms and helping him master new and complicated spells or she was researching through the mountains of books she had ordered from Florish & Blotts for anything that might help them in their quest for the Horcruxes. As yet she had not found anything remotely helpful as far as the Horcruxes were concerned, but she had found quite a few useful charms and jinxes which would come in handy when they went searching for the Horcruxes.

Thinking of the Horcruxes, Hermione shivered as she recalled the night when Harry had told she and Ron exactly what he and Dumbledore had gone through to get the necklace. Ron had looked pale and terrified, whereas she could remember feeling nothing but a sickened feeling deep within her as the thought that Harry might have been killed by the Inferi had crept through her mind; that she would never have seen him again.

With a deep sigh Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked down at the torn mat on the floor.

Occasionally she had come close to forgetting the dangers they were all facing when she and Ron had some moments to themselves but these had been getting fewer as time passed. It wasn't that she didn't try and enjoy herself, it was just that she found that after a while Ron's mood swings, which had never been too easy to bear anyway, were in fact more irritating than ever. Hermione had found that like him though she did, she could not overcome a feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she could never quite forget the hurtful things Ron would say whilst in one of his more self-pitying moods or the image in the back of her mind of Harry's tormented and lonely face which never really completely disappeared.

Overall Hermione had found that reality was a lot different from dreams and fantasies. For a long time she had been infatuated with Ron, wanting him to see her as something other than a walking encyclopaedia. She had been incensed when he hadn't and had turned his attention to other girls in their year. She still could not believe how she had behaved last year; her jealous fits of rage and worst of all her treatment of Harry. She had allowed her hurt pride to cloud her judgement; she hadn't listened to Harry when he had tried to warn them about Malfoy. She had been so preoccupied with herself she hadn't paid attention to her dearest friend when he had needed her most.

Hermione blinked back the tears that sprang all too readily to her eyes as she recalled her behaviour towards Harry when he began to surpass her in Potions. She had been so infuriated that Harry had outshone her in the one subject that he had always previously required her help in, and if she was honest with herself, it was the main reason for her terrible behaviour. She had started to feel unneeded by the one person who had always relied upon her for assistance.

With a weary shake of her head Hermione stood up and by the luminous light of Harry's clock she could see that it was only eight o'clock. She had left Ron and Harry downstairs in the Dursleys' lounge room after she and Ron had had yet another one of their spectacular arguments.

This time it had been about her “preoccupation” with their quest for the Horcruxes and how she was driving everyone insane by her continuous harping on about the subject.

Hermione, who had merely asked if Ron had finished the book she had given him to study, 'Artefacts of the Hogwarts Founders', had been stunned at his response, before she had pinned him with a glare worthy of Professor McGonagall and told him in no uncertain terms that he may not care what happened to Harry but that she certainly did and if Ron didn't start pulling his weight then there would be no point in his coming with them when they left for Godric's Hollow.

Harry had remained silent throughout all of it, he hadn't even looked up when Ron lost his famous Weasley temper and the conversation which had started so pleasantly quickly descended into a slanging match between Harry's two best friends.

Hermione cringed as she recalled seeing Harry's white, unhappy face as she had turned and stormed from the room. She knew how much he hated it when she and Ron fought.

_Well, hopefully he won't have to see anymore_ , Hermione thought as she walked towards the bedroom door, for she had decided that she was going to do what she should have done days ago. She was going to tell Ron that she wanted to break up. Not because of the fights but because she finally realised that the relationship she had with him was not the sort she wanted. She wanted a relationship where her opinions were valued, where she would be listened to and not have every thought that wasn't trivial ridiculed.

She certainly did not expect a relationship that was all roses, that just wouldn't be possible, but she did expect that any conflict that arose would be for an understandable and valid reason.

Hermione suddenly thought back to her fifth year when she and Harry had argued over Harry's going to the Department of Mysteries to find Sirius. They had certainly done everything but strangle the other, paying no heed to who might be listening to their screaming match, and yet they had both realised that the other was acting out of concern and not some feeling of contrariness or selfishness.

Hermione closed her eyes, recalling how she had felt at the time. Even while she was flaming mad at Harry for not seeing that it could be one of Voldemort's traps she had felt a stirring of admiration for Harry's courage and determination which had led her to offer her support in his trip into Umbridge's office.

With a last look out of the window at the darkness outside Hermione took a deep breath.

_“If it were done, 'tis best that it be done quickly.” *_

Hermione gave a tiny, nervous giggle as the Shakespearean quote flashed through her mind.

_Okay, the sooner I do this, the quicker it'll be over_ , Hermione thought, gritting her teeth and setting her chin determinedly. _I won't put it off any longer_. And with that Hermione marched to the bedroom door and with a straightening of her shoulders, grasped the door handle and opened the door quietly. It was time!

* * *

* Quote from Shakespeare's Macbeth


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who checked out the first chapter and especially to those who hit the kudos/bookmark button or who subscribed to the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter which features our beloved Harry. :)

* * *

Closing the book he was holding with a definite snap, Harry Potter threw it onto the already book-littered floor in his relatives' lounge room. He had not found one single useful reference in it regarding the Horcruxes.

With an exhausted sigh Harry flopped down onto the large flower print sofa with his legs half dangling off the edge. Over the brief period of time since leaving Hogwarts he had had a sudden growth spurt and much to the dismay of Dudley and the chagrin of Ron, he was now just over six feet in height. Placing the back of his hand across his forehead Harry gave a tired yawn.

'No matter how hard we've looked we haven't found one single clue,' Harry muttered, gazing blankly at the spinning ceiling fan above him, it's rotating blades having an almost hypnotic effect on his weary eyes. 'There has to be something,' he whispered. ‘Something we’ve forgotten or overlooked.'

Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulled out a heavy, golden locket and gazed at it closely as though searching for some hidden clue, despite the fact that he had already done so numerous times before.

Suddenly, Harry became aware of the sound of muffled voices coming closer to where he was lying. Preparing to sit up, Harry began to relax again as he recognised Ron's voice; that is until he caught what Ron was saying.

'How dare you Hermione? How dare you even suggest that I'm okay with this! Harry is my best mate! Of course I'm angry about what's happened but I'm not going to allow myself to become obsessed about it.'

'Obsessed!' Hermione's voice rose a few decibels in anger. 'Ron, do you even have any idea what Harry is going through? Not only has he lost Sirius but now he's lost Dumbledore as well! There's no way he could be unaffected by what has happened and we can't just keep on pretending that everything is as it was before. Everything has changed now. Harry needs us more than ever and not just as friends. He needs us to support him as – '

'Support him!' Ron exclaimed, snorting in disbelief. 'You're the one who when he beat you in Potions treated him like he was public enemy number one! Or have you forgotten that?'

There was a small pause and Harry realised that he was holding his breath, waiting for Hermione's response.

Finally, Hermione's voice, quieter now and with an edge of shame and regret spoke.

'No, I haven't forgotten and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for my behaviour towards Harry at a time when he really needed me.'

There was a small silence before Hermione said slowly, 'in a way I think I'm to blame to some extent for what happened. If I hadn't been so absorbed in my own affairs I would have been able to help Harry more than I did and maybe the whole incident with Malfoy could have been prevented if only I had bothered to listen to Harry's warnings.'

'Is that why you want to break up with me? Because you feel guilty?'

At Ron's abrupt question Harry nearly fell off the sofa in shocked surprise. Break up?

'No Ron, my reasons for breaking up with you are nothing to do with what happened. It's just that I've realised, and I believe you have to, that imagining and dreaming are one thing and reality is another. We both tried but we're just too different. We can hardly ever speak without arguing – '

'That's not true,' Ron interrupted.

Hermione sighed. 'But there's something else, Ron. Bickering and arguing aside I just feel that something is missing. Jealousy, vindictiveness and all those other petty emotions like that aren't supposed to be feelings one has if one truly loves another. They are more the emotions one has if one is infatuated with someone. But if you love someone then, although it may hurt you deeply to see them with another person, that love won't force you to try and hurt them but rather will allow you to accept the situation, if not joyfully, at least with the comfort of knowing that the one you love is happy.'

Harry, remaining motionless in shock, heard Hermione turn around and walk back in the direction that she and Ron had just come.

'Hermione! Hey, Hermione!' Ron called out before he let out a deep breath and began walking towards the kitchen. 'Girls! If it's not tears then it's some sentimental mumbo-jumbo about emotions! Honestly, someone should write a book on what girls want and how they think!'

* * *

**Up next:** There's a change of location and Harry comes to a very important realisation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. My younger sister presented me with my first nephew and I've been completely distracted by him!! He's so cute!!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who decided to continue reading this story, especially to those who've left kudos or added it to your bookmarks or subscription lists. Your support truly means a lot to me. :)

* * *

A week after the incident between Hermione and Ron, and after having celebrated his seventeenth birthday, Harry found himself standing in the Weasleys’ backyard wearing a new set of emerald green dress robes and standing next to an extremely excited Hermione Granger, who he couldn't help noticing looked exceptionally pretty in a long, shimmering golden-red dress and with her normally bushy hair smoothed back into a fashionable chignon. They were both waiting for the Weasleys to finish having their family portrait taken for Bill and Fleur's wedding album.

It had been a simple ceremony with only the Weasley family and a few close friends present but Harry couldn't help feeling that if it had been any different it would have felt strange. Though he had to admit to himself it didn't feel right in a way, as there were three people missing whom he felt should have been there – Dumbledore, Sirius and Percy.

Harry could not believe that Percy had refused to attend his own brother's wedding. After everything that had happened Harry thought that he would at least try to meet his family halfway but it seemed that he wanted nothing to do with them. Harry frowned at the thought.

'Don't you agree, Harry?'

Hermione's question shook Harry out of his reverie and he glanced down at her upturned face.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. What did you say?'

'I was just saying it was a beautiful wedding and you frowned. Don't you agree with me?' Hermione seemed a tad disappointed about something so Harry hastily reassured her that he had enjoyed it.

'I was just thinking about,' Harry paused and swallowed quickly before he continued quietly, 'about the people who aren't here today. You know....' Harry's voice trailed off and a muscle twitched convulsively in his throat.

'Oh, Harry!' Hermione exclaimed softly, realising who he meant immediately, and reaching out she grasped his hand and pressed it comfortingly. 'I'm so sorry.' Looking at Harry's downcast face, Hermione's hand tightened painfully around his. 'They would have been pleased, Harry,' she said quietly. 'They would have been happy to see everyone together like this.'

Harry looked at his friend, his green eyes shimmering with an emotion Hermione had seen too frequently in the last few weeks; a look of unmitigated grief.

'I know Hermione,' Harry finally answered. 'I know they would have been happy, in fact they would have been the first to congratulate Bill and Fleur, but I just wish – '

Harry broke off abruptly, but there was no need for him to finish. Hermione knew exactly how he felt.

'I know, Harry. I wish they were here too.'

A moment's silence fell between them and they listened as the laughter and chatter from the Weasleys and the few other guests floated over to them.

Mrs Weasley apparently had designated herself as chief organiser and was busy instructing everyone where to stand whilst reprimanding Fred and George when they attempted to switch the photographer's camera with one of their own when they thought no one was looking.

Watching the twins’ antics, Harry was reminded of all the times they had managed to fool various members of their family and in particular their favourite target – Percy. Harry gave a silent sigh at the thought of the absent Weasley.

'Why didn't he come?' he muttered.

'What was that, Harry?'

Hearing Hermione's bewildered question, Harry gave a startled jump; he hadn't realised he had spoken aloud. Then with a glance around to make sure none of the other guests were close enough to overhear them Harry confided to Hermione his disbelief and anger at Percy's treatment of his family.

'It's like he doesn't care what happens to them,' Harry finished fiercely, having worked himself up into a state of fury. 'They could all disappear tomorrow for all he'd care.'

Hermione, having heard him out in silence, shook her head slowly and when she spoke her voice was gentle but firm. 'Percy has made a lot of mistakes, Harry, but it would be wrong of us, not to mention unjust, if we were to judge him so harshly now. After everything that has happened in the last two years he must be feeling extremely confused and probably very much ashamed of his treatment towards his family, but that won't make it any easier for him to come home. Try to understand, Harry; he knows that he must have hurt his family very deeply with his behaviour and the things he said, however, he will most likely consider himself beyond forgiveness and in a way will feel that by not being forgiven that that is a better penance for him to pay than if his family welcomed him back.'

Harry stood staring at Hermione, a stunned expression on his face. He had never thought that this could be the reason why Percy was avoiding his family.

Seeing his shocked face, Hermione gave a small smile and touched his shoulder briefly in a mute gesture of comfort.

'It's okay, Harry. Give him time and with a little patience and understanding he'll come back. Love's a very complicated emotion but if it's strong enough it can last through the hardest of times.'

Harry, unable to say anything due to a sudden obstruction in his throat, could only stare at his friend before, forgetting his surroundings momentarily, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and whispered hoarsely, 'you're a wonder, Hermione, and the best friend anyone could have.'

*

By mid-afternoon the day had turned chilly and the wedding party had made its way indoors out of the cold. To Harry this was an unforeseen complication as up until now he had managed to avoid being near Ginny, but now he had no way to escape.

Since his arrival at the Weasleys two days ago he had managed to avoid being near her, due mainly to the hectic schedule of wedding rehearsals and such things, but now, with no way to excuse a sudden disappearance he was trapped in the large lounge room, surrounded by people and with no possibility of getting away discreetly.

Harry wasn't quite sure what was wrong but while a small part of him wanted to be near Ginny another part seemed almost indifferent to the thought of seeing her, and the trouble was Harry wasn't entirely sure himself why one part of him _was_ indifferent to the very person he had been so obsessed with last year.

Harry gave his head a small shake as he sat down in one of the comfortable old armchairs in front of the large fireplace where a cheerful blaze was burning merrily. Closing his eyes, Harry let out a deep sigh – this was one occasion where he could have definitely used his father's or Sirius' advice.

_Maybe the trouble is that I don't really know her_ , Harry thought suddenly. _I mean, what_ do _I know_ about _her? I know she likes quidditch; she's had a few boyfriends; she's pretty good with the bat-bogey hex; she gets angry pretty quickly, although with the Weasley red hair that's not surprising_ , Harry added to himself. _But that's about it. I don't know a single, really relevant fact about her. All that time last year all we did was talk about quidditch and...._

Harry stopped his thoughts in their tracks, his face turning slightly red.

The kisses he had shared with Ginny certainly for a time had not been of the few and far between variety.

Giving his head another tiny shake, Harry continued on with his mental conversation with himself.

_I don't even know what her favourite colour is; what her favourite kind of animal is; her greatest fear; favourite food; her number one favourite hobby and most importantly, I don't even know what she thinks of the real me! She's actually never seen the absolute worst side of me. She's seen me screaming for sure, but she's never seen me ready to commit murder like Hermione and Ron did in our third year. The worst she's ever seen is me bellowing at someone – usually Hermione._

Harry gave a small flinch of guilt as he remembered all the occasions when he had taken his frustrations out on his friend who ninety percent of the time would listen to him calmly and with understanding and then bring him back to earth with a few quiet but firmly spoken words.

Harry gave another sigh and settled more deeply into the armchair.

He didn't understand any of this.

On the one hand he had Ginny who would fire up as soon as he snapped at her, no matter how minor the insult to her had been, but on the other he had Hermione who had certainly received more than her fair share of his mindless tongue's insults, which had almost reduced her to tears on several occasions and yet only rarely would she actually shout back at him – the most memorable and certainly the most shameful for him was when he wanted to go to the Department of Mysteries and Hermione was brought to the point of crying as he totally ignored her warnings and advice and most unforgivably he had caused her to step away from him in fear.

Harry knew he would never be able to forgive himself for terrifying Hermione to that extent. He had been totally out of control and yet after all that Hermione was the first one to volunteer to help him find out what had happened to Sirius.

Actually when he thought about it every time he really needed help Hermione was always first to volunteer, although last year Harry had to admit Hermione had seemed to be acting out of character for a while. She had almost seemed like another person. In fact, truth be told, Hermione's vindictive and bizarre behaviour and his and Ron's own obsessive behaviour was something that Harry still could not understand.

'Maybe I was just infatuated with her,' Harry suddenly mumbled sleepily. 'She's pretty and good at quidditch, but I really don't know anything substantial about her. I don't even know what her favourite book is!'

Harry gave a small yawn before a tiny smile touched his lips and he whispered, 'Hermione's is definitely “Hogwarts – A History”.' And with that, the warm blaze of the fire lulling his senses, Harry fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Up next:** Two Weasleys discover the folly of rudely awakening a sleeping wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your continuing support, especially those who've hit the kudos/bookmark button or subscribed. I appreciate all you wonderful people taking the time to read this little fic of mine. :)

* * *

'Oi, wake up Harry!'

'Yeah, come on, Harry! You can't escape a Weasley wedding that easily!'

Harry, rudely jerked awake by the two loud voices near his ears, felt two pairs of hands grab a hold of his arms and suddenly found himself standing unsteadily on his feet.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked blearily at the two grinning faces in front of him.

'You two should be more careful,' he said softly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'Waking up a wizard like that, especially one who is now legally allowed to use magic outside of school. Something unfortunate might have happened – like this!'

Then, in front of the entire wedding party, Fred and George Weasley suddenly found themselves lying on their backs on the floor, their bodies paralysed.

Harry with a little smile on his face looked down at them before without blinking an eye he broke the body bind that he had placed on them.

'Harry, what – ?'

Turning around, Harry saw Hermione and Ron staring at him in shock, while the rest of the room had fallen silent.

With a puzzled frown appearing on his face Harry glanced from his friends to the other occupants in the room before looking back at Ron and Hermione.

'What's wrong?' he asked bewildered.

'Blimey, George, we sure picked the wrong target this time.' Fred's cheerful voice broke the strange stillness in the room.

'Sure did,' came George's reply as the twins got to their feet. 'Well done, Harry. You sure have gotten better at your non-verbal spells.'

'Well, I have been practising quite a lot,' Harry admitted. 'Now that I'm legally allowed to outside of school.'

'That – that wasn't a non-verbal spell.'

Hermione's shaking voice had everyone looking at her.

'Sure it was,' Fred replied lightly. 'Didn't you see, Harry got us without even saying a word.'

'But it wasn't a non-verbal. With a non-verbal spell you still need your wand but Harry didn't use his wand at all.' Hermione sounded almost frightened and Harry stared at her in concern.

'Hermione what's wrong?' Harry stepped closer to his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Hey, we were only fooling around. Why are you so upset?'

'Harry.'

Hearing Remus Lupin's voice beside him, Harry shot a questioning glance at his former teacher. 'Professor, what in Merlin's name is going on? What's so wrong with me doing something without my wand? I've done it before!'

'There's nothing exactly wrong, Harry, it's just that for a wizard to be able to perform a mind-spell, in other words, to just use their minds with no wand assistance whilst casting a spell, and to do it successfully is extremely rare. Only a handful of wizards are capable of such a level of skill. Professor Dumbledore was one and Voldemort is another. And for you to be capable of this at your age....well, it's extraordinary.'

'Not to mention dangerous.'

Professor McGonagall walked forward and stood beside Lupin. 'Miss Granger is quite right to be concerned. Being able to cast mind-spells is amazing to be sure, however, if the wizard is not in complete control of his power then that power can spin out of control and the consequences could be catastrophic. At Mr Potter's age the fact that he is capable of performing a mind-spell is a cause for concern until he can be sure that he can control his power.'

Harry, listening to Professor McGonagall, suddenly recalled what had happened before his third year when he had blown up Aunt Marge. Could that be what Professor McGonagall was talking about? Even though he hadn't consciously tried to blow her up he had done so nonetheless as a direct result of his power spiralling out of control for a split second.

Remembering this incident, Harry could now fully appreciate Professor McGonagall's and Hermione's concern. He had worked hard to get to this level of skill, however, he would rather not use the power again until he was more experienced if it would ease Hermione's and McGonagall's worries about him and lessen the risk of him losing control over his power.

'All right, I won't.'

As everyone turned to face him, Harry stated clearly, 'I won't use a mind-spell again unless I'm in an extremely bad situation or until I'm more experienced and secure in my powers. Will that do?'

After a moment's silence Professor McGonagall and Hermione nodded slowly. When a short silence had passed Professor McGonagall said quietly, 'I know that had he been here, Harry, Professor Dumbledore would have been extremely proud of you for how you have applied yourself to your training. You have certainly proved his faith in you.'

Harry, unable to form a reply to his former teacher's surprising announcement, could only smile sadly. No matter who it was that said Dumbledore would have been proud of him, Harry knew that given the choice he would rather have Dumbledore back than receive all the praise in the world.

* * *

**Up next:** Ginny seeks out Harry, anxious to discover if his feelings for her have changed. What will Harry say?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks tomatoes being thrown* Super sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. My internet server went down and I was cut off from the world for a bit. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one so I hope that makes up for the delay. :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read the story, with an extra word of thanks to those who've hit the kudos/bookmark button or who have subscribed to the story. I really do appreciate all your support and interest. :)

* * *

By late evening the wedding party showed no signs of stopping.

The cake had been cut and Bill and Fleur had performed their wedding waltz, with only a minor incident occurring when Crookshanks decided to pounce on the trailing sash of lace on Fleur's dress and almost caused the bridal pair to sprawl on the floor. Fleur had been quite gracious about the whole matter but Hermione had felt so embarrassed that she had removed herself and Crookshanks from the scene and hadn't returned until both Harry and Ron went after her and convinced her that no one was blaming her, least of all Fleur, and finally managed to persuade her to return with them in time to see Fred and George performing an extremely energetic version of a Highland jig involving numerous twists and swinging arm movements.

Harry leaning against the wall near the kitchen glanced briefly at his wristwatch. It was now nine o'clock and he still had a few more hours to go before it looked like he could get to bed.

'Harry.'

Hearing a quiet voice coming from the kitchen doorway, Harry turned to see Ginny beckoning him to follow her.

Heaving an inaudible sigh Harry pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the kitchen.

Upon entering he noticed that the kitchen sink was piled high with dirty plates and cutlery.

 _Someone was going to have fun in the morning_ , Harry thought absently, forgetting momentarily that Mrs Weasley could have it done in minutes with the help of the magical scrubbing brushes.

'Harry.'

Ginny was standing beside him now, her red hair glinting in the bright light given off by the dozens of candles floating around the room.

'What's wrong Ginny?' Harry asked, feeling slightly concerned when he saw the uneasiness in Ginny’s expression. Then, when Ginny hesitated, 'Come on, what is it?'

Ginny's hands, which were hanging by her sides, clenched and taking a deep breath she said in a rush, 'doyoustilllikemeHarry?'

'What?'

Harry, looking more closely at her now, saw that Ginny appeared to be nervous about something and not only that, she also seemed almost... _afraid_!

'I - I asked if - do you still like me?' Ginny repeated, slower now and almost timidly.

Harry didn't know what to say.

After everything that he had discovered over the past few weeks and particularly in the last few hours, he wasn't sure if he could give Ginny the answer that she wanted to the question he was certain she was about to ask.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione had been crying with Ron holding her and he had been telling Ginny that he needed to break up with her. It all seemed so long ago now. He recalled saying that he didn't want her put at risk and that Voldemort could use her to get to him and he remembered the feeling he got that told him that she wouldn't argue with his decision to leave by himself.

Harry suddenly gasped and his eyes shot open.

_Wouldn't argue with his decision to go by himself!_

Harry could not believe that he had been so stupid. This was why he had felt so strange surely! The thought that the girl he was going out with would let him go that easily and would not insist on accompanying him despite any danger involved must have been what was making him so uncertain. No wonder he had felt confused! Hermione hadn't even let him put up a minor resistance when he had told she and Ron he was leaving. She declared she was going with him and that was the end to it and to hell with the danger involved to herself. Hermione had been the one to react in the way that someone would expect a girlfriend to react.

Harry now thinking about it, decided he had been subconsciously doubting Ginny for so easily giving into his decisions and had compared her behaviour with Hermione's which he realised wasn't quite fair.

 _After all, Ginny is younger and must have been extremely frightened_ , Harry thought, _but now it looks like she's going to ask me to let her come as well!_

Harry knew he couldn't let her but the fact that she was going to ask and prove she was just as loyal and steadfast as Hermione made him feel relieved.

'Um Harry, are you okay?'

At Ginny's bewildered question Harry brought his attention back to her and to her question.

'Oh yeah, sorry Ginny,' Harry apologised and taking a hold of her right hand said reassuringly, 'of course I like you. I like you very much.'

To Harry's instant confusion Ginny gave a wail and pulled her hand free.

'But you can't,' she cried, 'you don't!'

Harry gazed at the girl in front of him in bemusement.

What on earth was going on here? Surely when he said he liked her she should have asked him if she could come, instead of reacting as though he had told her she was the worst quidditch player ever to play for Gryffindor.

'Ginny, what is the matter? Why can't I like you?'

At Harry's question Ginny seemed to tense slightly and her eyes fell to the ground.

'It's just that...' Ginny paused and then continued, saying quietly, 'It's just that I hoped you wouldn't like me that way anymore so this would be easier to say.'

'Make what easier to say?' Harry asked, now totally confused. What had he said to bring this on? He only said he _liked_ her!

Ginny looked slightly guilty before taking a deep breath and tossing her head back with a show of bravado declared, 'well it's just that when I came home after the funeral I ran into Douglas Banks, he was in my year but was in Hufflepuff. Anyway, we got to talking and then since he lives close by we met up a few times to go to Diagon Alley and sometimes we'd just walk for miles doing nothing but talking about different stuff and, oh, lots of things. Anyway, Harry, I'm really sorry, I truly am, but when I'm with Douglas for some reason I feel I don't have to pretend about anything. With you, even though I managed to take Hermione's advice and let myself go and relax around you, I have to admit that I never felt like I could let go fully. There was still always a part of me that held you in awe and I have to say even when we were going out I could never quite forget that you were Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived; the boy that I had read all about as a little girl and dreamed about meeting.'

As the room fell into silence Harry tried to comprehend what he had just been told.

He had gone from hoping his doubts about Ginny were going to be put to rest to feeling like a complete and utter fool for not realising that Ginny's demeanour had not really indicated anything that might suggest that she was going to ask to come with him.

Harry for some inexplicable reason suddenly wished that Hermione was there to tell him what to do; he felt totally and utterly confused.

'Harry, are you feeling okay?'

At Ginny's worried question Harry gave a small smile and nodded. 'Of course I'm okay. I'm happy for you, Ginny. I certainly didn't expect you to lock yourself in your room after we broke up.'

'Oh good. I was really worried about that, Harry. I really didn't want to hurt you.' Ginny sounded extremely relieved and certainly looked more relaxed now that she had told Harry the truth.

'Ginny dear, could you give me a hand.'

Mrs Weasley's voice broke the small silence that had fallen between the two teenagers. Turning, Harry saw Mrs Weasley coming through the kitchen doorway holding a pile of wedding presents.

'These need to go upstairs to the spare room. We're going to keep them there for the time being,' Mrs Weasley explained.

'Sure, mum.' With a quick smile to Harry, Ginny turned and walked over to help Mrs Weasley and then the two left the kitchen.

Walking towards the back door, Harry thought about what had just happened. Opening the door as he reached it, Harry stepped outside into the cool night air and was about to walk off when,

'Going somewhere?'

Harry jumped and spun around to see Hermione standing behind him.

Stepping outside to join him, Hermione shut the door behind her and looked directly at Harry.

'I'm not going to pretend, Harry,' she said bluntly. 'I heard every single word between you and Ginny just now and before you ask I was not deliberately eavesdropping, but please remember to check all walk-in pantries before you have a serious conversation like that again. Honestly, I was too embarrassed to come out after I heard Ginny ask if you still liked her!'

As Harry blinked in surprise Hermione gave a slight smile. 'Seriously though, Harry, I think you handled the situation very well considering the way you must have been feeling.'

Harry gave a small frown. 'The way I was feeling? What do you mean?'

'The way you feel about Ginny, Harry,' Hermione clarified quietly. 'I know how you feel about her so I realise how hard it must have been for you to say you were happy for her just now.'

Harry gazed at his friend in silence for a moment and then turned away. How could he tell his best friend that he had realised that he didn't love Ginny, in fact he had now come to see that what he had been feeling was infatuation mixed with a couple of doses of male hormones.

'It's all right, Hermione, I'm fine really.' Seeing the disbelieving expression on his friend's face, Harry continued, 'honestly, Hermione, I'm okay, don't worry about me. I admit it was a bit of a shock but I'll get over it.'

Hermione seemed to hesitate for a second before she finally nodded her head slowly. 'All right, Harry, I won't say any more about it, but I want you to know that if you ever want to speak about this I'll be right here for you.'

Giving her a warm smile, Harry turned back to go inside and said quietly, 'I'll remember that.'

* * *

**Up next:** Will a late night conversation with a dear friend be enough to convince Harry not to play the solitary hero?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping toadstools!!! I forgot to post this chapter yesterday!! Sorry everyone! Here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to those who are continuing to read the story, and of course an extra special thank you to those who've subscribed to it or hit the kudos/bookmark button. It's always good to know people like what I'm writing. :)

* * *

'No! Stop it! Leave them alone! Don't! NO!'

Harry jerked upright, his sheets tangled about him and his body suffused in sweat. Wiping his face with a trembling hand Harry's rapid breathing slowly evened out as his mind gradually registered the fact that he was in his bed at the Weasleys' house and Ron was fast asleep on the other side of the room.

Ron. Ron falling in battle, his face wearing an expression of excruciating pain and terror and then Hermione.... Harry's body shook as he drew in a shuddering breath as the visions in his dream played again in his mind.

Voldemort standing over Hermione as she lay sprawled on the rocky surface of a cliff, whilst Harry himself was held back by some invisible barrier. Voldemort pointing his wand at Hermione and the next instant hearing Hermione's piercing screams as her body writhed in agony and then with a flash of bright green light her body stilled, her face a grotesque mask of anguish with her eyes wide open and staring blankly ahead with traces of fear still visible.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly got out of bed. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. He knew it had been just a dream but he knew there was a chance that something like it could happen and he couldn't take that risk, not now that he had seen the results - even if it was only in his mind's eye!

Walking quietly to his trunk, Harry opened it silently and pulling out some clothes dressed as hastily and noiselessly as he could.

After pulling his shoes on Harry glanced over at Ron who hadn't even stirred once. Letting a tiny smile cross his face, Harry walked softly over to his friend and looked down.

'I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't allow you or Hermione to come with me now. It's far too dangerous.'

Harry's whispered words seemed to echo in the quiet room, however Ron still did not move. Turning back to his trunk Harry pulled out his wand and muttering, 'reducio', under his breath he shrunk his belongings until they were small enough to fit in his pocket.

'Come along, Hedwig.'

The snowy white owl glided towards Harry from atop Ron's wardrobe and perched herself on his arm.

Walking to the door, Harry paused just long enough to take one last look at his friend before he opened the door.

'Goodbye, Ron, and thanks for everything.'

Going carefully down the stairs, Harry looked sadly at the now empty rooms that still retained signs of the party that had been held in them only hours before. Colourful streamers and balloons were strewn everywhere, empty plates and cups were scattered all over the place and the sweet scent of flowers still lingered in the air.

Harry, walking past the lounge room, stopped and stared at the fire that was blazing merrily, shedding a warm glow through the room. He would miss this - the peace and the loving atmosphere that seemed to envelope anyone that stepped inside this house. Wherever he went he would always remember this family.

With a small shake of his head Harry continued towards the front door and having reached it he grasped the handle firmly and began to turn it.

'And where do you think you're going?'

Hedwig, taking fright at the unexpected sound, took off across the room as Harry spun around at the sound of the voice. He gazed at the person in front of him with an expression of dismay clearly visible on his face.

'H-Hermione!'

His friend, whose face in his dream had worn a look of torment, now had one of pure fury.

'What do you think you're doing, Harry James Potter?' Hermione demanded in a hoarse whisper. 'And don't even think about lying to me,' she added as Harry opened his mouth to speak. 'I know you're not going outside to get some fresh air.' Piercing him with a sharp look, Hermione stated, 'you were going to leave weren't you!'

Harry sighed deeply, he hadn't expected Hermione to find him. In fact, looking at his friend, Harry wasn't too sure what to think, as Hermione far from having the look of someone who had just woken up, looked as though she had never gone to bed. She had certainly changed out of her bridesmaid dress, however, she was now wearing jeans and a pale blue pullover sweater.

Breathing out another silent breath Harry admitted quietly, 'okay, I was and am still leaving - alone!'

'I don't think so, Harry,' Hermione corrected, whilst walking towards him and stopping when she was a short distance in front of him. 'When you leave this house it will be with Ron and I and not by yourself - understand!'

'I can't allow that, Hermione,' Harry informed her whilst looking at his friend sadly. 'I won't let you and Ron put yourselves at risk for my sake.'

'Are you insane, Harry?' Hermione's sharp question rang throughout the quiet room. 'How many times have we been in danger with you? We've done it before and we'll do it again. You can't stop us.'

'I could you know.'

A deathly silence followed Harry's firm statement and Hermione's face turned pale.

'You wouldn't, Harry, you couldn't,' she whispered, although knowing that he had both the power and ability to prevent anyone from coming with him.

Harry had himself turned white but at the same time remained determined. 'I could, Hermione, and I will.'

'Why?'

It was the merest sound but Harry heard it and he turned away towards the door, unable to look his friend in the eye as he replied, 'I don't want you getting hurt and if you come with me you will - both of you.'

An awkward stillness descended upon the room, broken only by the ticking of the old grandfather clock near the staircase. Closing his eyes Harry thought that there was something reassuring and comforting in the steady, rhythmic sound.

A tiny noise from behind him had his eyes flying open again and when a gentle hand was placed on his arm Harry jerked away.

'It's all right, Harry,' Hermione's voice reassured him gently.

Glancing back at his friend, Harry was surprised to see a soft smile on her face.

'You really are the most stubborn, pigheaded, frustrating and troublesome person I've ever met,' she said exasperatedly. 'But, you're also the most considerate and bravest,' she finished quietly.

Raising her hand, Hermione placed it lightly on Harry's shoulder and with an almost imperceptible sigh said calmly, 'I appreciate your concern, Harry, and I can see why you would want to leave Ron and I behind, but please understand - Ron will not, and I most certainly will not, just meekly sit back, relatively safe and sound, in our homes whilst you go out and risk your life for our sakes. If you leave us behind now we will simply come after you - and don't think you could somehow hide from us. I know a few tricks which would make that impossible, besides no matter where you go I will always find you.'

Harry stared down at his friend, his shock clearly evident as he tried to regain control of the situation.

'Hermione, I - you can't - I won't - '

'Harry, please.' Hermione stepped closer to him and wrapping her arms around him gave him a comforting hug. 'It'll be okay, Harry, I know it will. We'll all be all right.'

Harry held himself stiffly for what seemed like the longest couple of seconds in Hermione's memory before he suddenly crumbled and putting his own arms around Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace.

'I'm so afraid, Hermione,' he whispered, his face buried in her bushy hair and his eyes closed tightly as the images from his earlier dreams flashed again in his memory. 'The thought of losing either you or Ron, I - '

Harry's voice broke off and he pulled his friend closer.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Hermione reached up and placing a gentle hand on his back said soothingly, 'it's okay, Harry, we'll all be okay.'

Struggling to regain control of himself, Harry heard the words of comfort Hermione was murmuring to him and for a short period of time allowed himself the chance to relax the barriers he had set firmly in place for so long and let Hermione's words wash over him until the images in his mind had faded.

Breathing deeply, Harry tightened his arms briefly before he began to pull away from the embrace. Glancing down at his friend, Harry brought up his left hand and smoothing her hair out of her eyes he allowed himself a small smile before he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

'Thank you, Hermione.'

Straightening his back again, Harry saw Hermione's mouth turn up at the corners in a little smile and her cheeks turn an interesting shade of pink. 'That's okay, Harry, we all need to let go sometimes,' she replied.

A sudden thump on the staircase had them both turning swiftly to see Ron descending towards them.

'I thought I heard voices down here,' Ron said mid-yawn. 'What are you two doing up?'

Looking at his two friends, Ron took in Hermione's flushed face and Harry's guilty expression, which he quickly tried to hide.

Ron's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'What's going on?' Ron demanded.

'Ron, be quiet,' Hermione shushed urgently, shooting a quick glance up the staircase as though expecting to see all the other members of the Weasley family standing there.

'Well, what in blazes is going on?' Ron asked more quietly this time. 'Why are you two down here fully dressed and looking as though you'd been caught sneaking into mum's cookie jar.'

Hermione bit her lip nervously and Harry shifted uncomfortably, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

'Well, I - uh - that is, I was - ' Harry stumbled, searching for the right words.

'He was...he was trying to leave,' Hermione said quietly. 'I stopped him.'

'Trying to leave?' Ron repeatedly blankly. 'Why would Harry try to leave in the middle of the night?' Understanding suddenly dawned on Ron's face. He spun around to face Harry and glared at him. 'You were trying to leave without us weren't you?' he snapped angrily. 'Of all the idiotic, brainless things to do, Harry, that is the worst.'

'Ron, it's okay,' Hermione interrupted. 'Harry's decided he's not going to leave us behind anymore; haven't you, Harry?'

Hermione turned to look at Harry, and gazing down at her upturned face Harry gave a deep sigh before nodding, unable to withstand the pleading he saw in his friend's eyes.

'Yes, Ron, I've decided not to leave unless you and Hermione are with me,' he answered aloud before muttering softly, 'it's not like I could get away from either of you anyway, it seems.'

* * *

**Up next:** Our trio make a journey to retrieve an important item and Harry encounters a familiar face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the two week delay in posting this chapter. I had a bad reaction to a medication and honestly I barely felt like doing anything except lying on the couch and feeling like death warmed up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who left kudos or bookmarked/subscribed the story. A special thank you also goes out to Moll for your comment. It was so lovely to receive it. :)

* * *

Thinking back to the late night events at the Weasleys’ a few days later, Harry gave a small sigh and glanced sideways at his two friends who were walking beside him in the gloom of the dark tunnel which was only alleviated by the light of Hermione's wand.

Harry had not tried to leave alone again, knowing it to be a futile attempt as both Ron and Hermione seemed to have inbuilt sensors where he was concerned - he couldn't even walk outside without one of them suddenly appearing beside him.

'Harry, we're almost there.'

Hermione's voice startled Harry out of his memories and looking ahead he saw the familiar rock wall. Pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket, Harry touched it gently with his wand and whispered softly, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'

As the map began to reveal itself Harry glanced towards a certain section and gave a smile of relief.

'Thank goodness - it's empty,' he murmured.

'What is, Harry?'

Hermione's question made him turn to look at her. He had forgotten that he had not been wholly truthful to either she or Ron regarding his true purpose in coming back to Hogwarts. As far as they were aware he had come back to say goodbye to a place that in reality was the closest thing to a real home he had ever had. Harry now realised that it was time to tell them the truth.

'Dumbledore's office,' Harry informed them quietly, a catch still appearing in his voice whenever he mentioned the deceased headmaster's name.

'So? Why would you need to know whether it was empty or not?' Ron queried. 'It's not like we're going up there.'

An uncomfortable pause fell upon the three as Harry didn't immediately answer Ron's question and Hermione glancing sharply at Harry suddenly realised what he was planning and understanding dawned on her face.

'You were planning on going there all along weren't you,' she stated confrontingly. Harry nodded. 'Why?'

Shifting his feet, Harry gazed at the map in his hands and seeing that the corridor with the entrance to the tunnel was empty reached out his hand and pushed the hidden door open.

Turning back to look at his friends, Harry stared at them for a moment before he informed them softly, 'I need to find something.'

With that he stepped through the doorway and disappeared around the corner.

Catching Ron’s puzzled expression, Hermione gave a shrug and followed Harry. Ron only hesitated briefly before he too left the tunnel.

Walking through the corridors towards Dumbledore's office, Hermione couldn't suppress a small shiver as the unnatural stillness of the school surrounded them.

'It feels so strange,' she murmured.

Almost as though they too had been feeling the same inexplicable nervousness Harry and Ron nodded.

'It's really unnerving,' Harry agreed. 'I keep expecting to see McGonagall come around the next corner and tell us off for being out of class.'

Hermione gave a small chuckle at the thought, whereas Ron, who would never forget the terrifying moments when he and Harry had experienced such occasions, gave a shudder.

'Is there anyone here?' Ron asked looking over Harry's shoulder at the Marauders Map and seeing a few dots tried to make out the names.

'Well, Filch and Mrs Norris are here - up on the seventh corridor,' Harry replied. 'And it looks like Flitwick didn't have anywhere to go either.'

'What about Hagrid?' Hermione asked curiously.

Harry pointed to a dot that was moving around outside in the grounds near the quidditch pitch.

'Anyone else?'

Harry shook his head and Ron looked relieved and when they turned the next corner and saw the stone gargoyles in front of the staircase to Dumbledore's office he let out a sigh and walked ahead quickly.

'What's the password, Harry?'

At Ron's question Harry looked down at the parchment and saw the word appear. For a moment he stared in disbelief before he turned to the gargoyle and said in a strangled voice, 'tartan tortoiseshell.'

As the gargoyle sprang aside Hermione and Ron stood looking at Harry, their mouths agape.

'What did you just say?' Hermione gasped.

Harry's mouth twitched and instead of repeating the password he replied, 'I think McGonagall is still acting headmistress.'

Letting out a small giggle, Hermione began walking up the stone staircase and said over her shoulder, 'well, no one would ever be able to guess this password that's for sure!'

Upon reaching the door to the head office Harry paused for a brief second before slowly reaching out and pushing open the door.

Stepping into the office his mind was immediately transported back in time to that moment only a couple of weeks ago when he had stood in this exact same room and looked on helplessly as Snape killed the one person whom Harry had never thought to see destroyed.

'Harry?'

A quiet voice behind him brought Harry back to the present with a jerk. Blinking his eyes rapidly to dispel the sudden moisture that had appeared Harry strode forward whilst replying reassuringly, 'I'm okay, Hermione. It's just I haven't been in here since...well, since that night.'

A short silence descended upon the room as Hermione and Ron glanced sadly at their friend, who was now standing beside Dumbledore's old desk and placing a hand gently upon the large chair behind it, sighed sorrowfully.

'I still feel like Dumbledore's going to appear out of thin air and softly reproach me for coming into his office without permission,' Harry murmured with a weak laugh. 'No one could ever make me feel so contrite with so little effort.'

'He did have a way with looking at you that made you feel as though by disappointing him you had hurt him worse than if you had angered him,' Hermione agreed.

'Though, he could be scary,' Ron interjected. 'I'll never forget when I saw him that time when he lost his temper with Mundungus Fletcher. I swear his eyes looked like fire and ice at the same time.'

Harry gave a tiny shiver as he recalled a number of occasions when he had seen that expression on the deceased headmaster's face. Indeed, had Harry been Dumbledore's enemy he was pretty sure he would rather go ten rounds with a chimera than one round with an extremely angry Dumbledore.

'By the way, Harry, what was it you needed to get,' Ron asked as he glanced around the room at the collection of odds and ends that Dumbledore had accumulated during his time in the head office.

Harry, with one last look at the empty chair where he had so often seen Dumbledore seated, turned and walked towards a glass cabinet. Sliding the lid open, Harry reached in and slowly withdrew his arm. The shimmering silver and glittering rubies shone in the sunlight streaming through the open window.

'Godric Gryffindor's sword,' Hermione breathed, her eyes widening.

'Harry, you can't take that,' Ron protested unexpectedly.

His two companions stared at him in amazement.

'Why? Why I can't I?' Harry asked bewildered.

'Well, for one thing it's not something that would go unnoticed when you carry it and for another what good will it be to us? It's just a sword, it won't do us much good with what we're going up against.'

Harry gazed at his friend for a moment before glancing back down at the sword held in his hand.

'I don't know what good it will do us, Ron,' he told him quietly. 'But I do know that something inside me tells me that I will need it before this battle ends.'

Another pause fell upon the three at Harry's words, all of them realising that if Harry would be required to use a sword before the war ended then it could only mean one thing - close quarter combat with their enemies.

'If thou art going to use that sword boy, thou hads't best commence practising.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped and spun around to face the stern glare of Edwin Reginald Pickott, Headmaster of Hogwarts from 1565 to 1601.

'The art of swordplay is not an accomplishment that can be magically learnt overnight. One must practise diligently every day until one has perfected the skill,' Headmaster Pickott continued harshly.

'Now, now, Edwin, I am sure Harry is wise enough to realise that only with practice will he gain the experience he will require.'

At the sound of the quiet voice Harry felt his chest constrict and his heart pause briefly. There was no way that could be....

'Professor?'

Hermione's choked whisper broke the spell holding Harry in place and he turned around slowly and looked up into the face of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

'Hello, Harry.'

Gazing at the face in front of him, Harry thought absently that the portrait didn't do him justice. Although he still looked impressive with his shining blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and his majestic white beard, the powerful aura that had surrounded the headmaster in life seemed to have been diminished in the constraints of the frame. But looking again into the piercing blue eyes Harry suddenly felt safe and more at peace with himself than he had been for a long while.

'Professor Dumbledore.' Harry's voice sounded choked and his green eyes betrayed the joy he felt at seeing his mentor again.

'It's been a while, Harry,' Dumbledore commented gently.

'Y-yes, sir,' Harry faltered. 'Too long.'

* * *

**Up next:** Horcruxes are discussed and Harry is shocked by Dumbledore's revelation about a certain Potions Master.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, I'm actually posting on a scheduled day for a change! Miracles will never cease. :D Thank you to everyone who's continuing to show interest in the story and for all the kudos, bookmarks, and subscribes. Your support really means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as it's Father's Day over here in Australia I'd just like to wish any and all fathers reading this a happy and stress-free day. "No act is as ennobling in a man as that of fatherhood." - GK Chesterton (This was certainly true for James Potter, don't you think?) :)

* * *

'Whew, I thought we'd never make it,' Ron groaned as they entered the small village of Godric's Hollow. 'Honestly, why couldn't we just apparate instead of walking?'

'You know why, Ron, it would have been too risky, someone could have seen us.' Hermione gave an exhausted sigh and shifted the bag on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. 'Now that we're here I think the first thing we should do is find somewhere to stay, don't you agree, Harry? Harry?'

At their companion's continued silence Ron and Hermione turned around and were greeted by the sight of Harry standing frozen in the middle of the footpath, a faraway look in his eyes.

'Harry, Harry, what is it?' Walking back to him Hermione placed a small hand on Harry's arm.

'Uh!' Jumping slightly Harry looked down and seeing the concerned frown on Hermione's face gave a self-deprecating laugh. 'Sorry, Hermione, I just...I guess it's only natural I should feel a bit strange, after all I haven't been back here since that night all those years ago. It's a little eerie.'

Ron and Hermione each had expressions of relief on their faces at his explanation.

'That's okay, Harry.' Hermione then glanced at her watch and gave an exclamation of dismay. 'It's not really five thirty is it?'

Both Ron and Harry gave her a bewildered stare and then after checking their watches confirmed that the time was indeed thirty minutes past five.

'Oh no! We have to get to a phone quickly.'

Spinning around Hermione gazed down the quiet village street until she spotted a public telephone booth a short distance away. Hurrying forward she called back over her shoulder, 'I won't be a minute, I just need to make a quick call.'

As Hermione entered the booth Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled looks.

'You know since that time in Dumbledore's office she's been acting awfully strange,' Ron commented.

Harry nodded slightly. 'I know, although I'm not surprised. Hermione's always been one to take her responsibilities seriously and Dumbledore sure gave her the worst one of all.'

Ron frowned. 'How's that?' he asked puzzled.

Harry after a short, uncomfortable pause shrugged and turned away. 'Oh, it was nothing.'

Looking blankly into the distance, Harry's mind flashed back to Dumbledore's office two weeks ago.

Being able to speak to the man who had come to mean so much to him again had been a bittersweet experience. Dumbledore's calm and gentle words would be forever etched into his memory. When Harry had tried to apologise for not saving him Dumbledore had interrupted smoothly and without rancour, 'Harry, Harry, Harry. My dear boy, surely you did not think I would be angry with you? If anything it was my own gullibility that placed us all in such an explosive situation. Had I not been so eager to obtain another horcrux I may have noticed that something was not quite right that evening. By acting rashly I caused several things to happen which I deeply regret.' A look of what could have been pain had flashed through the blue eyes.

'Excuse me, Professor.' Hermione's voice had broken the silence that had fallen.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore had given a small smile as Hermione had twiddled her fingers nervously. 'Come, come, child,' he had encouraged with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. 'The question you have to ask can't be that dreadful.'

Hermione had swallowed and then gathering her courage asked, 'Professor, when you destroyed one of the horcruxes you lost the use of your hand. How do expect us to let Harry go ahead and destroy all the others when something like that or something even worse could happen to him?'

A tense silence had descended upon the room as everyone from Harry and Ron to all the occupants of the portraits gazed at the bushy-haired girl with the white face in amazement.

Only Dumbledore had seemed unsurprised.

With a small sigh he had replied, 'when I destroyed the horcrux, Miss Granger, I overlooked one very vital detail. I allowed my hand to come into contact with it as I was in the process of destroying it. The part of Voldemort's soul that was trapped inside somehow infected my hand so that it withered. A piece of carelessness which was unfortunate.'

'But, Professor,' Harry's voice had clearly conveyed his bewilderment. 'When I destroyed Riddle's diary nothing happened, why is that?'

'It would appear, Harry, that each time you stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang you never had your hand actually on the diary did you?'

Dumbledore's portrait had watched Harry as he recalled his actions all those years ago down in the chamber.

'No,' Harry had finally answered. 'No, I never touched it as I stabbed it. I only touched it once during the process but that was after I withdrew the basilisk fang.'

'And that is how you avoided any injury, Harry,' Dumbledore had stated. 'Therefore when you destroy the other horcruxes you must be careful not to let any part of your body come into contact with it as it is being destroyed.'

'Yes, sir.' Whilst pushing his hands into his pockets Harry had felt something cold press against them. Memory stirred and with an exclamation he had pulled the object from his pocket. 'Professor Dumbledore, there's something you have to know. That horcrux we retrieved from the cave - well it actually wasn't one, it was just an ordinary locket.'

Harry had held the necklace up.

Dumbledore's face had grown stern. 'It's not a horcrux?'

'No, sir. After....after you fell I found it and when I opened it there was a piece of paper inside. Someone had written a message to Voldemort saying they had taken the real one and he would never find it again.'

Dumbledore's expression had been one of sheer amazement. 'It was already taken,' he had murmured. Glancing sharply at Harry he had asked urgently, 'how was the note signed?'

'It wasn't signed, sir. It just had the initials "R.A.B".'

'"R.A.B"!'

The cry had echoed around the room and every eye, both real and painted, had swerved in the direction of the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

'So the snivelling little coward had some backbone after all,' Phineas had commented harshly. 'I guess he wasn't a total loss then.'

'Excuse our ignorance, Phineas, but of whom do you speak?' Dumbledore had asked.

'Why that poor excuse of a man I had the misfortune to call my relative.' Phineas had given a dignified sniff. 'Regulus Black. I never would have thought he had it in him.'

And that's when the niggling feeling in the back of Harry's subconscious had suddenly made sense.

'That locket - that's where I've seen it before,' he had exclaimed. Spinning around he had looked excitedly at Ron and Hermione. 'Don't you remember at Sirius' house we found that locket when we were cleaning! What better place to hide it then in his own house where it would be well-guarded by all the defensive spells covering the house!'

Harry had looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, his face showing the first sign of hope in a long while. 'Sir, I know where we'll find it.' Harry had paused and then declared, 'Fire. That will not only destroy the vessel but also the part of Voldemort's soul it contains.'

Dumbledore's portrait had smiled proudly. 'Well done, Harry, that is precisely the method I would have chosen.'

Harry's face had creased in a grin. Whilst Dumbledore's rebukes could make him feel downcast, his praise made him positively cheerful.

'Well, if we're going back to London we'd best leave now,' Hermione had suggested, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Harry had nodded and then looked again at Dumbledore's portrait. He had seemed to hesitate before nervously asking, 'Sir, I - I need to know....I need you to tell me....'

Harry's voice had trailed off, his mind not sure whether he should continue his question or not.

'What is it, Harry?' Dumbledore's understanding look had seemed to indicate that he had some idea of the question burning in Harry's mind. 'I won't be angry, just say whatever is worrying you.'

Seeming to take courage from this reassurance Harry's green eyes had looked unwaveringly into Dumbledore's blue ones and taking a deep breath he had asked, 'why did you trust Snape, sir? When he killed you he clearly showed whose side he was on. I just need you to tell me what on earth convinced you to trust him in the first place.'

The silence that had fallen felt to go on forever. An unnatural stillness had surrounded the scene as all the occupants of the room, both flesh and blood and painted canvas, had awaited Dumbledore's response.

And then, unexpectedly the shocking reply had come.

'Severus Snape did not betray me, Harry. In fact, he did exactly what I expected him to do and what he knew I wanted him to do.'

* * *

**Up next:** Harry struggles with Dumbledore's revelations about Snape, but is also cheered by the news of an old friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay me!!! I'm posting on time again!!! *cue happy dance!* Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and who've returned to check out this instalment. To new readers, welcome and thank you for giving this story a chance. Also, a Hagrid-sized hug to all those who've subscribed/bookmarked the story or left kudos. I really do appreciate all the interest and support. :) Now I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Also, just a reminder that this was written pre the release of Deathly Hallows, so some details like Snape hearing all the prophecy are not correct, and yes we are still in flashback mode so the past tense is deliberate.

* * *

The proverbial pin could have been heard dropping to the marble floor in the shocked stillness that had descended upon the room until,

'WHAT?'

Harry's furious glare had shot towards Dumbledore.

'How can you say that sir? I saw him _kill_ you with my own eyes! He didn't try to help you at all. He came in and murdered you even though you pleaded with him!'

Harry's harsh breath had come out in short gasps as though seeing again the moment when Snape had killed Dumbledore in this very room.

'Harry - '

'NO! I won't believe it! Snape betrayed you and you still won't admit it! I was here! I saw it! He could have saved you but he didn't!'

Harry's body had been trembling with rage, his hand clenching around the hilt of Godric Gryffindor's sword. Indeed, had Snape chosen to appear in the room at that moment Harry would not have hesitated to put the sword to use.

'Harry.'

Dumbledore's voice had become quite gentle and there was such a wealth of understanding in his tone that Harry had found himself listening attentively.

'Harry, I know what you saw and how it must have seemed but believe me when I say that I still have every faith in Severus Snape. When he came into this room that night he found himself in a position from which he could not easily withdraw. You know, as you are the one who informed me, that he had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. This vow entailed him not only protecting Draco Malfoy but fulfilling his mission should Draco find himself unable or incapable of carrying it out. The penalty should he fail to do so would be his death.'

Dumbledore had paused and for the first time Harry could see a sign of strain on his painted face.

'I should have taken more careful steps to ensure that he would never find himself in such a position, however, as the situation arose Severus had no choice but to act as he did, although he did require my urging at the end.'

'Your urging?' Hermione had voiced the question that they had all been thinking.

Dumbledore had looked sadly at Harry before he replied, 'it may have appeared that I was pleading for my life Harry but I assure you nothing was further from my mind. I knew that should Severus take the chance to try and save both myself and Mr Malfoy he would either be killed by the Death Eaters in the room or by the Unbreakable Vow. I could not allow that. His life is far too important in the upcoming battle. Further, I could not allow myself to be saved at the expense of either yourself, Mr Malfoy or Severus. I was nearly dead myself as the poison I had drunk had nearly run its course and even had Severus been able to prepare an antidote there was no real guarantee that I would survive. I gave Severus no choice. He knew his duty and the oath he had sworn to me.

'Now as for why I trust Severus, let me just say Harry that he proved himself before you were even born into this world. I knew he had heard all of the prophecy about yourself and Voldemort, thus my precaution with hiding your parents, but when I learned that Voldemort himself was seeking to find your family I knew Severus had not informed him of the one vital piece of information that would have warned Voldemort that it was dangerous for himself to be the one to kill you.'

Dumbledore had paused to let Harry process this knowledge before continuing.

'Severus then proved himself completely when he, upon learning that Voldemort had discovered your parents’ whereabouts, immediately and with great risk to himself if he was discovered, found a way to contact me to forewarn me of the fact. Unfortunately, by the time I arrived at the scene your parents had been killed, Voldemort was gone and you were left with that scar on your forehead – Voldemort's mark.'

Harry had stood in stunned silence for a moment once Dumbledore had finished speaking, then, obviously refusing to be convinced argued, 'but, in the grounds...he attacked me! He - '

'Harry!' For the first time Dumbledore had looked impatient. 'If I know anything about you I believe you wouldn't have given him much choice. You are quite unpredictable, Harry, and Severus would not like to take the chance that you would defeat him with the result he would wake up to find himself in Azkaban. And if you need further proof, listen to your heartbeat. I have no doubt that Severus disarmed you, didn't he?' Harry had nodded wordlessly. 'Had Severus been truly working for Voldemort he would have either killed you on the spot or immobilised you and taken you with him. You'll notice that he did neither.'

'He attacked me again though and if it hadn't been for Buckbeak who knows what he would have done to me!'

Dumbledore had stared at Harry and had then asked, 'did you say anything to him, Harry? Did you try to do something?'

Harry had thought back to that time in the grounds, his attempting the non-verbal curse to levitate Snape and again his calling Snape a coward. Each time Snape had seemed furious.

'Yes, sir,' Harry had finally answered and then proceeded to inform Dumbledore of what had transpired that night. When he had finished Dumbledore had shook his head remorsefully.

'His hatred of your father, Harry, is Severus' greatest weakness. Your trying that curse on him would have brought extremely painful memories to his mind and then your accusation of him being cowardly after what he had just been forced to do by me would have infuriated him. If there is one thing that Severus Snape isn't it's a coward.'

Dumbledore had paused and then, his voice clearly indicating that his request was in fact an explicit order, 'I need you to trust Severus, Harry. When you meet again, as you will surely do, I must ask that you trust him. He may need to do certain things which you will not understand but believe me when I say he will be one of the greatest allies you will have against Voldemort.'

Harry had stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. 'What! You - you expect me to - ? He's - How could I - ?'

'Harry, I need your word.' Dumbledore's expression had been implacable.

'All right,' Harry had snapped finally. 'I give my word.'

_But_ , he had thought, _I'll be on my guard all the time and if he makes one wrong move...._

Harry hadn't dwelt on all the things he'd like to do to Snape, instead he had glanced at his watch and with a frown said that they'd have to leave. 'We've got some travelling to do,' he had finished.

Ron hadn't made any secret of his relief, all the talk about Snape had made him nervous and he had walked over to the door and opened it.

'I'll go make sure the coast is clear,' he had informed the others.

Harry had nodded and as Ron disappeared he had looked back up at Dumbledore. For a moment neither spoke and then Harry had murmured, 'it was good speaking to you again, sir.'

Dumbledore had smiled, his blue eyes once again twinkling. 'You too, Harry. You are definitely the _liveliest_ person I've had the chance to speak to in a long while.'

Harry had given a wide grin at the deceased headmaster's joke and had then, carrying the silver sword of Godric Gryffindor, made his way over to the doorway. 'I'll come back and see you again sometime, Professor,' he had promised.

'I look forward to it, Harry,' Dumbledore had replied smiling. ‘Oh, and, Harry?’

Harry had paused in the doorway and turning back to face Dumbledore had asked, ‘yes, sir?’

‘Harry, please remember that help will always be there for you if you ask for it.’

With a frown creasing his forehead Harry had stared back at the portrait of Hogwarts’ greatest headmaster, who had just uttered such inscrutable words.

‘What?’

Dumbledore’s portrait had smiled again. ‘Help is always given to those that ask, Harry, as I am sure you will remember.’

Harry, who had continued standing in the doorway, and wondering if Dumbledore’s likeness had somehow been left unfinished in the mental department, had suddenly recalled a similar situation like this in his second year when the flesh and blood Dumbledore had informed him that help was always given at Hogwarts to those who asked for it. Harry had remembered that in the Chamber when he had thought all was lost help had come from a most unexpected source. But did that mean Dumbledore had meant….

‘Sir, Fawkes hasn’t been seen since you…well since you died. We heard him singing once and then the next morning he was gone.’

Dumbledore’s kind face had nodded.

‘Yes, to a phoenix when the mortal death of a friend occurs the grief and pain they feel will cause the premature ending of the life they have currently and then as always they will be reborn from the ashes. It is uncommon for a phoenix to become attached to more than one person, Harry; however, due no doubt to the loyalty you have shown towards me on numerous occasions, Fawkes has demonstrated that his attachment to you is almost as strong as it was to me. Therefore when the time comes he will come to your aid if you summon him.’

Harry had listened to Dumbledore in wide-eyed astonishment. ‘You mean that Fawkes would…he would….’

‘Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry,’ Dumbledore had interrupted gently. ‘Their love is not easily won but once it has been there is nothing they will not do for their companion. Fawkes will come to you whenever you need him.’

There was a moment’s silence as Harry had tried to take in everything Dumbledore had just told him and then with a sincere expression had promised him, ‘I swear, sir, that I’ll look after him when he comes.’

Dumbledore’s blue eyes had seemed to twinkle as he responded, ‘I have no doubt that you will, Harry, though I think Fawkes might have other ideas about who’s looking after whom – he can be a bit stubborn when he wants to be. Sometimes I think he only listened to anything I said to humour me.’

A small grin had broken across Harry’s face and with a final promise that he would come back and see Dumbledore again he had turned and stepped through the doorway.

As Harry had turned the corner and began walking towards the winding staircase he had heard Dumbledore say quietly, 'Miss Granger, may I have one more moment of your time?'

Not quite understanding why he had done it Harry had stood absolutely still and listened as Hermione had replied, 'of course, Professor. What is it?'

There had been a short silence and then just as Harry was beginning to think Dumbledore had forgotten what he was going to say the ex-headmaster had said, 'Miss Granger, the task I am about to give you is not going to be an easy one; however, it is one which I believe you alone have the capability to fulfil.'

'Yes, sir, what is it?' Hermione had clearly been curious about this task which was about to be assigned to her.

'I need you, Miss Granger, to not only watch over Harry but to guide him. He is very much like his father in that his strong mindedness and stubbornness cause him to make unwise decisions. Therefore I will need you to remain with him and ensure that he will always have someone near him who not only understands him but will also help him to make rational decisions.'

'I don't know how successful I'll be, Professor.' Hermione had sounded both flattered that Dumbledore should have so much faith in her and also apprehensive, after all she'd already had experience with trying to deal with Harry's impulsive nature and hadn't always succeeded.

'You will be fine, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore had reassured her. 'Harry trusts both you and your judgement. You alone are one he would trust implicitly. You have always been there for him and have helped him through many times of trouble.'

'All right, Professor. I'll do my best,' Hermione had promised.

Having heard Hermione's footsteps approaching the doorway Harry had silently sped down the stairs after Ron, after all, after they had destroyed the horcrux in London they'd be going to Godric's Hollow and the last thing Harry needed was for Hermione to know he had heard Dumbledore's instructions to her.

* * *

**Up next:** Harry returns to where his history with Voldemort all began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! We have rain over here! I almost forgot to post this chapter due to indulging in a little happy dance under the overcast skies and glistening droplets falling from the heavens. :) Thank you to everyone for your continuing support and interest in the story, especially those who've subscribed and/or hit the kudos/bookmark button. I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> *We are now out of flashback mode!*

* * *

'Harry. Yoohoo, Harry, wake up!'

Harry blinked as Ron snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

'Hello, anyone home!' Ron waved his hand mere inches from Harry's face.

'Sorry, Ron, I must have spaced out for a moment.' Harry gave his friend an apologetic smile.

'A moment!' Ron snorted. 'Try a couple of minutes. Honestly, Harry, I could have started turning cartwheels whilst singing the Anvil Chorus and you wouldn't have noticed.'

'Believe me, Ron, had you done that I most certainly would have noticed,' Harry grinned. 'And I would make sure to describe every single detail to Fred and George.'

Ron groaned at the thought and gave a small shudder. 'That sort of betrayal would be of the most unforgivable kind, Harry, especially amongst best friends.'

'Harry! Ron!'

Hearing Hermione's voice, the two boys turned to see her coming quickly toward them.

'I'm so sorry about running off like that but I promised that I would call every Thursday at five thirty.'

'Call who?' Ron asked looking suspicious.

'My parents of course,' Hermione replied. 'Just to let them know I'm safe.'

'That's okay, Hermione, of course you'd want to reassure them.'

Harry gave her an understanding smile and turned away, not noticing the look of relief that spread across Hermione's face at his acceptance of her story. She and Remus had thought it best not to let Harry know that whilst she was not disclosing their exact location to him she was giving him regular updates on Harry's condition.

'We'd best start looking for my parents' cottage now,' Harry continued. 'Remus said that it was completely restored years ago but no one has been inside since then.'

'It's most likely near the outskirts of the village,' Hermione remarked. 'Somewhere not too crowded.'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'According to Remus, Dumbledore made it unplottable so it would be safe from Muggles as well as putting a protective charm up.' Setting off down the street, Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends. 'Let's just hope we're able to get past it,' he grinned. 'Or it's going to be a cold night out!'

With a quick laugh Ron hurried after him followed closely by Hermione.

'Are you sure this is it?'

Ron's uneasy question broke the silence that had descended between the three friends upon stumbling out of a cluster of think bushes and into a clearing upon which was situated a small, two storey cottage whose plain and rundown exterior gave one the impression that it could crumble at the smallest breath of wind.

'There's one way to check.' Turning to Harry, Hermione held out her hand. 'Can I borrow that discman Remus gave you?'

With a puzzled lift of his eyebrow Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his birthday present from Remus. 'You're not going to break it are you?' he enquired, only half joking.

'Oh, Harry, of course not. It's just a simple test.'

Switching the discman on, Hermione pressed play and soon the sounds of Wagner's "Ride of Valkyries" could be heard flowing from the speakers.

Shooting a mischievous glance at Harry, Hermione couldn't help teasing, 'in a flighty mood were we?'

Harry flushed slightly. 'So sue me, I felt like listening to something other than some young group screeching like banshees.'

Stifling a laugh, Hermione returned to the task at hand and walking towards the cottage she listened intently to the music, whose smooth sounds blended so well with the scenery around them.

Then, as Hermione was within a foot of the white fence of the cottage the music suddenly became heavily laden with static and then as she took another step forward the music stopped completely.

Nodding her head wisely, Hermione glanced back to where Harry and Ron were standing, their faces wearing identical expressions of puzzled amusement.

'Well, don't you get it?' Hermione sounded slightly exasperated.

Exchanging a glance between themselves, Harry and Ron shrugged.

'Not really, no,' Ron replied.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

Hermione let out her breath in a huge sigh, disappointment clearly written on her face. 'I can't believe this. Come on you two, think - Muggle piece of equipment, works perfectly and then just goes dead!'

A dawning look of understanding broke across Harry's face. 'Magic,' he whispered.

Hermione nodded, her eyes growing excited again. 'It's the only way to explain it. This must definitely be the place.'

Ron gave a derisive snort. 'Not much is it? At least I don't feel so bad about my home now. I - '

Ron's voice suddenly fell silent upon seeing Hermione's eyes glaring darts at him and then softening as she looked towards Harry whose face had become expressionless and whose eyes were just staring at the front door of the cottage.

'Are you okay, Harry?'

At Hermione's worried tone realisation crashed down on Ron.

Cursing inwardly at his own stupidity and his face burning with shame, Ron turned to Harry and apologised.

'I'm really sorry, Harry. I - I didn't - I mean I just - '

Ron broke off, not really knowing how to properly apologise to his friend for his careless and thoughtless words just moments before, although it almost seemed as if Harry hadn't even heard him.

'This is it,' Harry murmured softly, his voice sounding strangely detached. 'This is where Voldemort found them.'

Slowly walking forwards, Harry gazed as though transfixed by the sight of the narrow footpath leading to the front door.

'This must be where my father was killed.' Harry's voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Harry gently pushed open the front gate. As he stepped through the opening a golden light seemed to shine about him and then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

'Dumbledore's charm,' Hermione said, her eyes widening in wonder. Then holding her breath she wearily stepped through the opening as well. Again the golden light appeared and then vanished.

Turning, Hermione beckoned Ron forward. 'Come on, Ron, you won't get zapped.'

After a slight hesitation and an uncertain glance along the length of the fence Ron approached the gate slowly. Then, placing an uneasy foot into the gateway, he stepped onto the pathway. Immediately the golden light gleamed around him and then disappeared.

'See,' Hermione commented airily, 'no harm done.'

'As far as you know,' Ron snapped, still feeling a bit uneasy. 'That light could have been messing with our brains for all we know.'

'Well then you should be fine,' Hermione retorted, 'as it could only improve your brain.'

'Hermione, Ron.'

Harry's quiet voice had the two antagonists turning around to see him standing in the now open doorway of the cottage. 'Did you guys want to come in or just stand there arguing?'

His two companions flushed guiltily. Harry's return to his parents' cottage had to be painful enough without them fighting like two old crows.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' Hermione apologised.

Ron nodded. 'Me too, Harry.'

Urging them both forwards, Harry disappeared through the doorway, his voice drifting back distantly, 'it looks as though someone's been keeping it clean. Either that or Dobby heard I was coming here.'

* * *

**Up next:** Harry and Hermione share a quiet moment. And what's that? One of them says those three little words?!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the rest of you but my week was only brightened by two little videos I saw on YouTube. The first is called "Baby girl crying because she doesn't fit mummy’s shoes!" and the other is "Cutest baby boy trying to talk!" (The boy looks like what I always imagined Harry's kid with Hermione would - the Potter hair but brown LOL!!!) Both videos were put up by the same woman (Judith Rennie) if you want to check them out. Believe me, they both are really cute. I couldn't stop smiling. :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, especially those who added the story to their bookmark/subscribe list or hit the kudos button. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, despite the short length. The next one will be longer I promise. :)

* * *

That night as they all sat around the blazing fire in the small drawing room of the cottage, Hermione kept throwing furtive glances towards Harry. Gradually through the afternoon his lapses into silence kept increasing until he had withdrawn into himself entirely.

Hearing a gentle snore from the chair nearest the fire, Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. If only Harry would drop off to sleep as easily as Ron did. She had noticed that for some time now Harry's sleeping patterns had been erratic at best and the dark shadows under his eyes bespoke of more sleepless nights than ones filled with peaceful slumber.

Coming to a decision, Hermione stood up and walked quietly over to where Harry was staring blankly into the fire.

'Harry.'

Not by a flicker of an eyelash did Harry show he had heard Hermione's gentle voice.

'Come on, Harry, it's time you got some sleep.'

Still no response was forthcoming.

Hermione bit her lip and then her eyes brightening with an idea she leaned closer to Harry's ear and murmured, 'I love you, Harry.'

This time the reaction was immediate.

Harry's body shot forward and his head twisted around to face the girl beside him. 'Hermione! I'm so sorry I must have blanked out for a second there. What did you want?'

Hermione ignored the small pang of disappointment that struck her at Harry's words, clearly indicating her words hadn't registered and instead replied, 'I think it's time you got some sleep, Harry. You're totally exhausted and you need to rest.'

'I won't be able to sleep, Hermione. I've tried countless times and nothing seems to work. I'll start to drift off and then I'll remember everything, my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore; absolutely everything and my mind will begin whirling again. All these thoughts keep racing through my head about what I could have done and what I should do and I can't seem to make it stop.' Harry finished on a despairing note, his eyes staring with an unnatural unblinking look at his friend.

Hermione sighed quietly, she'd been afraid this might happen sooner or later. “Nervous energy” some people called it. Soldiers got it before battle and students before their final exams suffered from a form of it as well.

'The best thing you can do, Harry, is to find something that will occupy your mind to allow your body a chance to relax, either that or find an outlet for all your frustrations,' Hermione informed him calmly.

Harry glared almost angrily at her. 'And what do you suggest I do, Hermione?' he demanded. 'Take up cross-stitch or knitting? There seems precious little else to do around here.'

Hermione forced herself not to take his words to heart, after all Harry's aggravation was perfectly understandable.

'There could be something you could do, Harry, which might help.' Hermione hesitated for a slight second before continuing softly, 'you could go visit your parents' grave. I know it's a bit late at night but from what you've told Ron and I about what Remus told you it's not far from here.'

A stunned Harry stared at his friend for a moment before a small smile found its way across his face.

'That might actually work. I meant to go tomorrow but I suppose I could as easily go tonight.' Harry raised a hand and grasped Hermione on the shoulder gently. 'You've always got the most sensible suggestions, Hermione. I really don't know what I would do without you.'

Turning around he walked towards the door and before stepping out of the room he advised, 'I shouldn't be gone too long but if you get worried just send your patronus to me and I'll send mine back to let you know I'm okay.'

Hermione nodded, relieved that Harry finally seemed to be concentrating on something other than the danger that was hunting them. 'I'll wait up until you get back, Harry.'

Harry gave one last smile before he disappeared from sight. Abruptly his head popped back around the corner, 'oh, I'll be taking my invisibility cloak with me.'

With a smile Hermione agreed, 'that would certainly be a good idea.'

Harry grinned. 'Well, we do sometimes manage to have good ideas too you know. Anyway, if you look after sleeping beauty over there I'll see you when I get back.'

As Harry's head disappeared for a second time Hermione allowed a tiny frown to mar her expression. Her promise to Dumbledore had certainly seemed simple enough at the time and it was one she accepted readily, however, there were times when it struck her that there was only so much she would be able to do to ensure Harry was kept safe, not only from outside dangers, but from himself.

* * *

**Up next:** A cemetery is a place of peace...but not for Harry Potter. Danger manages to find him even there. Will Harry manage to evade his attackers?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a week it's been. The weather is definitely heating up here in Australia and poor Rick Moranis got sucker punched in NY!!!! For those who don't know who Rick is, you definitely need to check out his movies Ghostbusters and Spaceballs. Classic films that I'm sure Harry Potter would've known all about growing up in the 80's. :) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's continuing to read this little fic, with a special thank you to those who've hit the kudos/bookmark button or subscribed to the story. Your support and interest means a lot to me.

* * *

The dark pathway leading to the cemetery ended abruptly in front of two large iron gates and Harry, glancing warily around, was grateful for the faint light of the moon which was shedding a soft brilliance over the world and alleviating some of the menacing shadows.

Reaching out a hand, he gently pushed against one of the gates and with a protesting creak it swung open. Throwing a quick look over his shoulder, Harry could make out the dim glow of lights from his parents' cottage where Ron and Hermione were safely awaiting his return. Knowing that his friends were, for the moment, out of Voldemort's reach brought some comfort to Harry's mind and with a deep breath he stepped into the shadowed graveyard.

The faces of the small sculptured angels almost appeared to watch over him as he made his way through the large marble tombstones, the passage of time having made some of the inscriptions on the masonry almost indecipherable.

Harry paused as he came across a rather sombre but graceful statue depicting a child being carried in the arms of an angel. On the plaque beneath the sculpture Harry read the faint inscription,

**Elliot Henry O'Donnell**

**Born 19 October 1795**

**Died 23 October 1795**

**Beloved Child**

Harry swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. The child lying beneath the ground had only been five days old when he had died. Harry tried to imagine what the parents of the child must have felt when the little child that had been with them for so short a time had been snatched away by the cold fingers of death. With a deep sigh Harry turned away knowing that had he been the father of the small boy he would have stopped at nothing to try and save the child's life, but then again he guessed every parent would do the same.

Walking deeper into the graveyard, Harry kept peering around until he saw what he had been seeking – a raised slab of warm brown marble with one large crucifix placed at the head and written in gold writing was the inscription,

**James Potter & Lily Potter**

**Devoted Parents & Beloved Friends**

Coming to a halt at the foot of the stone, Harry fell to his knees and stretched out a trembling hand to grasp the cold marble. For sixteen years he had been waiting for this moment, he was finally able to visit his parents' graves, but now that he was here, what could he say?

'Um, hi mum, hi dad, it's me, Harry.'

Harry winced inwardly at how inane that must have sounded, he was at his parents' grave not some social gathering meeting total strangers.

'I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can,' Harry continued. 'I've wanted to come here for such a long time.'

Blinking away the moisture filling in his eyes, Harry allowed a miniscule smile to rise to his lips.

'You know, mum, I can't help thinking that if you were here now you'd probably be back at the house gossiping with Hermione whilst dad, Ron and I were outside and getting up to all sorts of pranks. You'd really like them you know, they're the best friends I'll ever have and they've certainly managed to keep me alive a few times, especially Hermione.' Harry grinned slightly. 'She really is headstrong, mum, and from what Sirius and Remus told me of you, she resembles you a great deal. She's never afraid to stand up for what she believes in and she was certainly the cleverest student at Hogwarts when we were there.'

Harry paused for a moment and then continued more quietly.

'Dumbledore is probably with you now, along with Sirius and I certainly hope you're all having a great time catching up with each other.'

Harry fell silent again, not knowing what to say next. He had so much he wanted to say that he didn't know where to begin.

For how long he sat there in silence he would never be able to say but a prickling sensation on the back of his neck and some sixth sense made him jerk around suddenly just as a streak of red flame shot past, missing his head by inches.

The sound of exploding stone behind him told Harry that someone's tombstone had been the unfortunate victim of his unknown assailant's attack.

Using the skills that had made him such a brilliant seeker, Harry's eyes quickly darted around the area and spotted several hooded figures coming towards him.

Reacting quickly, Harry pulled his wand out of his jacket sleeve whilst at the same time mentally focusing his mind. The next instant he was apparating some distance away from his parents' grave and temporarily out of the sight of his attackers.

Whipping out his invisibility cloak from where he had placed it under his jacket, Harry hurriedly wrapped it around himself and then quietly crept behind the shelter of a large oak tree before peering around it cautiously.

'He must be near here somewhere,' a voice muttered harshly. 'He didn't have time to apparate any farther than the boundary gate.'

'You know what will happen if we don't get him don't you?' A younger but no less aggressive voice declared. 'Remember what happened to Luxford when he failed to get him at the last village they were at. The Dark Lord tortured him for a week.'

'Though how they managed to discover him and defeat him before he could capture Potter is beyond me,' a nasal sounding voice stated.

Harry frowned. What were they talking about? They hadn't come across anyone magical, let alone a Death Eater since they left The Burrow.

'And I never knew Luxford was such a screecher,' another voice spoke up, though this one sounded more cultured than the others. 'The way he squealed when the Dark Lord....'

The voice trailed off and Harry, peering at the group from behind the safety of the invisibility cloak, saw a number of them shudder at the memory of their comrade's punishment.

At the back of Harry's mind he couldn't help wondering how on earth they had found him. He hadn't told anyone where he was going so how had they discovered his destination? Gripping his wand tightly, Harry took a careful step to the left and then froze as a loud snap seemed to fill the air as his foot landed on a dry branch.

'He's over there,' the nasal voice cried.

Harry glanced around frantically and saw the hooded figures converging on his position. There was no time to make a run for it, he'd have to distract them and then make use of whatever time he was given.

Lifting his wand, Harry took a deep breath and then leaping out from behind the tree pointed his wand and without a sound, mentally screamed, 'INLUSTRARE!'

Immediately, a blinding light lit up the area causing the Death Eaters to shield their eyes against the brightness.

Taking his chance, Harry ran for all his worth through the graveyard, dodging tombstones and leaping over crumbled stones until he could see the towering iron gates of the entrance.

Putting on another burst of speed, Harry raced towards them, when, his eyes missing the tree root protruding out of the dirt track, his left foot caught in the knotted wood causing him to land sprawling on the ground.

Gasping for breath, Harry attempted to stand only to fall back again as his ankle gave way beneath him. Swearing under his breath, Harry glanced back the way he had come and could see the Death Eaters making their way toward him. Luckily his cloak was still around him so they wouldn't be able to see him right away, plus the surrounding foliage should provide him with some protection, but if the group came too close they would certainly be able to hear him gasping to catch his breath.

Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to start breathing more slowly and thus more quietly.

'Can you hear me, Potter?'

At the familiar voice Harry's eyes shot open again. He'd know that voice anywhere! The mocking voice that still haunted his dreams when he would see Sirius disappearing into the archway.

'Are you too scared to answer, Potter? Are you hoping your mummy or daddy will come and save you?' Bellatrix Lestrange's voice sneered as she taunted the injured boy sitting on the cold ground. 'Or maybe,' the hated voice continued, 'it's your dear, pathetic godfather you're waiting on?'

Harry forced himself to stay still, a voice that sounded strangely like Hermione's echoing through his head, warning him to stay still.

'Are you wondering how we found you, Potter?'

The malicious voice began its mocking again and Harry could hear them getting closer. His grip on his wand tightened dangerously.

'Do you recall a relative of yours called, oh, what was it? Donald? No. David? No.' Bellatrix was clearly enjoying her game of cat and mouse and her voice grew even more sinister in its childish manner. 'Oh, that's it, Dudley!'

Harry immediately stiffened. He had left the Dursleys' house weeks ago and whilst he certainly wouldn't want to see them again he didn't wish for any harm to fall upon them.

'Yes, Dudley, such a sweet boy,' Bellatrix crooned softly. 'And so trusting when a young woman asked to go home with him. He was so eager for me to meet his parents.'

Harry's breath stilled in his throat as he waited, almost dreading what was to come.

'They were all so helpful where you were concerned, little Harry, telling us how you'd been doing a lot of reading before leaving them and how dear, sweet Dudley had overheard you saying you were going to visit your poor parents' grave. Oh, he was such a good boy and he screamed so deliciously too.'

Harry could hear the malevolent delight in Bellatrix's voice as she gloated.

'His parents too, I'd never have thought Muggles could scream quite so...musically. It certainly seemed a shame to have to put a permanent end to so a delightful experience but sadly....'

Harry didn't have to guess what Bellatrix left unsaid. He knew. She had killed his only living relatives without compunction and had taken extreme pleasure in doing it after torturing them to the point of insanity he had no doubt.

A fiery rage began to burn in his chest. Yes, he had disliked the Dursleys, even hated them at times, but one thing he had never wished for was their death at the hands of a Death Eater.

Bellatrix was so close now he could smell her scent wafting on the breeze, just a few more moments and she would be on top of him.

'Come along Potter,' she coaxed, her voice now sickeningly innocent. 'The Dark Lord is waiting to see you.'

* * *

**Up next:** Harry is in deep trouble. Surrounded by Death-Eaters and injured. How will he escape this situation? Will anyone come to help him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your continuing support in reading the last chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. As always I'm very grateful to those very kind people who've hit the kudos/bookmark button or have added the story to their subscribe list. :)
> 
> BTW, did anyone else realise it's just under 11 weeks until Christmas???? Where on earth has this year gone? It's flashed by as swiftly as Harry's life is flashing before his eyes as Bellatrix gets closer to him....

* * *

Harry watched in growing alarm as Bellatrix’s figure continued to come closer and closer, until ….

BANG!

Flames of red and purple shot through the night, stunning several Death Eaters where they stood and causing the others to glance about them in sudden panic. Where had the curses come from?

Looking around him Harry ducked as another flame shot past, just missing his head.

'What's going on here?' Bellatrix's infuriated screech echoed amongst the tombstones. She was clearly maddened that her plans had gone awry. 'Who dares interfere with the Dark Lord's affairs?'

Harry turned his head sharply as yet another Death Eater fell just metres from where he was crouched on the ground and that's when he saw it. A tiny, silver otter scurrying across the ground toward him, its shiny eyes seemingly fixed upon him.

 _That's Hermione's patronus_ , Harry thought in wonder. _But how in the name of Merlin did it find me?_

A small sound behind him interrupted Harry's thought and twisting his head around Harry saw the pale but determined face of Hermione Granger peering out from behind a cluster of bushes.

Although unable to see him due to the invisibility cloak her patronus had given her some indication of where he was and with a quick glance to where the Death Eaters were darting around frantically and trying to dodge a stream of multi-coloured flames, Hermione whispered, 'Harry? Where are you?'

Undercover of a small bush Harry slipped one hand out from beneath the invisibility cloak and gave a small wave.

Hermione's expression relaxed slightly. 'Can you come over here?' she mouthed.

Harry spared another glance to where the fight was still going on and seeing that the Death Eaters were fully distracted began to drag himself across to where Hermione was waiting anxiously.

As he drew level with her he slipped one hand out and grasped her free one. 'Thanks, Hermione,' he whispered. 'I take it the other one out there is Ron?'

Hermione nodded.

'I saw the flash of light and woke Ron up. We both came as quickly as we could,' she informed him in a hushed murmur.

'We need to get away from here,' Harry told her softly. 'I don't know how many are left though.'

Hearing the sounds of hurried footsteps coming closer Harry jerked Hermione towards him and covered as much of her as possible with the cloak. The next instant a heavy weight fell on top of them as the person stumbled over Hermione's outstretched leg and landed on the two hidden by the invisibility cloak.

'Bloody hell!'

Harry would have recognised that voice anywhere.

'Ron!' he whispered hoarsely.

Rising off them slightly, Ron exclaimed quietly, 'Harry! Is Hermione here?'

'Yes she's here, in fact you're lying on top of both of us,' Harry replied.

'Well, sorry but I'm afraid I can't move right now,' Ron answered back, his voice a mere thread of sound as he glanced back to where the remaining Death Eaters were forming in a group a short distance away.

Harry held his breath as Bellatrix's voice rang out.

'Nice try, Potter, but we know you're still here, along with your little friends. You can't stay hidden forever.'

The three lying on the ground felt their hearts constrict as they heard the Death Eaters come closer; they all knew that the slightest movement could bring certain disaster upon them all.

'Come now, Potter, surrender now and you and your little friends will be given quick and merciful deaths.'

The group of Death Eaters was now only a few metres away from the bush where Harry, Hermione and Ron were hiding.

Harry felt his breath freeze and his blood seemed to pound in his ears. Everything was absolutely still and just when he thought the group would move away a small form darted across the ground in front of him and then disappeared down its burrow.

'Damn rabbit,' Harry swore silently as the Death Eaters immediately turned towards the sound. There was no escape now.

'Well, well. Look what we have here,' Bellatrix smirked, her dark eyes glinting behind her mask as she moved forward slowly. 'Poor little Gryffindors, defenceless and alone.'

Harry, realising that there was now little or no way to escape looked sadly at Hermione and whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

With a small smile Hermione shrugged and lifting the edge of the cloak murmured, 'may as well go with a blaze of glory.'

Removing the cloak silently and carefully, Harry shot a glance at Ron who was deathly pale beneath his freckles but whose face was grim with determination.

'No way I'm dying lying down,' he muttered.

Harry gave him a grateful smile and then turned to face the oncoming Death Eaters, his face an implacable mask and his wand held firmly in his hand. He would die fighting like his father and would defend Hermione and Ron till the last breath was ripped from his body.

Just as the three were about to stand a figure suddenly appeared in front of them, arms outstretched and black robes fluttering violently.

'Get back, Potter,' a voice hissed. A voice that caused Harry's blood to boil and his hand to clench furiously around his wand.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. I'm cruel. Who is the mystery person? I'm sure you can all guess their identity. :)

**Up next:** Will animosity and suspicion lead Harry to make a grave mistake? Find out next Sunday. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee!! Only one more chapter to go!! In this one we get the "crucial encounter" which I thought was going to be important in the last HP book (and I guess I was right about that, so yay me!!). I hope you all like it. Thanks again for all the interest and to everyone who added the story to their subscribe list or hit the bookmark/kudos button. You're all wonderful!! :)

* * *

'Severus!' Bellatrix spat the name as though it were a curse. 'You dare to interfere! The Dark Lord will hear of this!'

Seeing Harry's hand lift to point his wand directly at Snape's exposed back, Hermione grabbed it urgently.

'Don't,' she ordered.

As Harry turned to glare accusingly at her Snape's next words stilled his movement.

'I can't allow you to kill either Potter or his friends, Bellatrix,' Snape stated harshly.

There was a deathly pause as the remaining Death Eaters processed Snape's last remark. Then Bellatrix let out a loud and jeering laugh.

'Ha,' she exclaimed victoriously. 'I knew all along you could not be trusted, Severus. You almost fooled me last year when Narcissa and I came to see you but I quickly discarded any doubt I might have had when I heard of how discouraging you were of little Draco's plans. You were most unhelpful from what I hear. The Dark Lord was tricked by you once and I will ensure that you will never have the opportunity to get near him again.'

'You can try,' Snape snarled.

In a flash a stream of grey light shot from Snape’s wand toward the group and with a scream one of them fell to the ground writhing in agony before going still.

‘Damn you, Severus!’

At Bellatrix’s shriek the area was immediately filled with flashes of colour as curses flew between the group of Death Eaters and Snape.

Struggling to his feet, and ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his ankle, Harry ducked a streak of purple flame and running forward prepared to join the battle.

‘Get the hell out of here, Potter!’

Snape’s sharp order had Harry spinning around to see the ex-Potions Master duelling fiercely with three of the Death Eaters and behind him Ron and Hermione struggling to hold off another four.

Disregarding Snape’s order, Harry started to rush over when, the strain on his injured ankle becoming too much, his leg gave out beneath him and falling to the ground with a thump the grip on his wand loosened, causing it to fly out of his hand and land somewhere in the dark shadows of the surrounding trees.

Hearing a cry of triumph, Harry twisted his head sharply to see Bellatrix break away from her skirmish with Snape and begin to head straight towards him.

Harry looked around frantically searching for his wand, his mind racing as Bellatrix came ever nearer.

‘Alive or dead doesn’t matter, Potter. The Dark Lord will raise me above all others for bringing you to him,’ she gloated.

Harry stared in horror at the figure that was almost on top of him, his mind a jumble of curses until suddenly one leapt into focus. A burst of blue light abruptly collided with Bellatrix, sending her spinning to the ground.

Taking the narrow window of opportunity granted to him, Harry quickly began to struggle to his feet when he heard the distinct sound of running footsteps behind him. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Bellatrix darting towards him, blood seeping from a wound on her now uncovered face, and realised that no mind-spell he knew was strong enough to help him. He had just used the most powerful one he knew and it had barely slowed Bellatrix down.

As Bellatrix bore down on him, her wand pointed directly at his heart, one thing flashed through Harry’s mind.

 _I need help!_ he thought desperately just as a flash of green light lit up the scene and Harry seeing the curse head towards him knew there was no chance to avoid it.

Without warning a golden fire suddenly materialised directly in the path of the curse and Harry heard a sound that was at once uplifting but filled with anguish at the same time. The next instant a pile of ashes was on the ground and the small form of a newborn phoenix emerged.

‘Fawkes!’

At Harry’s gasp the phoenix gave a weak cry and looked up at him.

‘A futile sacrifice,’ Bellatrix sneered as she came closer. ‘And now there’s no one left to save you, Potter.’

Harry, whose eyes in the radiance of Fawkes’ appearance had caught the reassuring glint of his wand’s form not three feet to his side, unexpectedly rolled to the side and snatching his wand from its place on the ground turned and yelled, ‘PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!’

A blinding flash of red flames shot towards Bellatrix and the next second she lay motionless on the ground.

Hearing a yell from where the others were still fighting, Harry saw one of the other Death Eaters fall in front of Ron. Whilst he had been fighting Bellatrix the other three had managed to defeat at least half of the remaining Death Eaters.

As he watched, Harry saw Snape overcome yet another one of his opponents and then without warning Snape turned and with barely a pause gave a swift flick of his wrist and a dull orange light burst from the end of his wand. Instantaneously, all the remaining Death Eaters lay on the ground unconscious.

Striding forward, Snape went to each one in turn, pointed his wand at their foreheads and muttered, 'obliviate'. Then with a quick glance over his shoulder to where Ron and Hermione were standing still in stunned disbelief he walked off into the shadowed darkness between the trees and shortly thereafter the faint flashes of light announced the fact that the other Death Eaters were being relieved of their memories of the evenings events.

Realising that the battle was finally over, Harry crawled back to where the tiny form of Fawkes was lying in amongst his ashes and lifting both the ashes and the new phoenix gently in his hands held him against his chest.

‘Thank you, Fawkes,’ he whispered, even now unable to believe he was still alive. ‘You certainly choose your moments to arrive don’t you?’

‘Harry? Harry, where are you?’

At Ron and Hermione’s cries Harry shifted slightly and called, ‘over here.’

Hearing his friends coming towards him, Harry eased his injured ankle to a more comfortable position. As Ron and Hermione came up to him Harry saw them take in Bellatrix’s petrified body plus the small form in his hands.

Ron stared at the motionless Death Eater in front of them. 'W-what jus - ? What just happened out here?’

Harry shook his head wordlessly, still unable to grasp the fact that _Snape_ had just come to their assistance and most likely had saved their lives.

'I-I think this is what Dumbledore tried to tell you, Harry,' Hermione said shakily. 'He did say that Snape was on his side despite what you saw in his office.'

'But...but Snape is – Snape was....'

Harry broke off, still attempting to think coherently. The new evidence put in front of him had shaken the foundations of his hatred and loathing of Snape. The person who had killed his beloved headmaster was now the same person who had saved him from a similar fate.

‘I’d like to know what the curse was Snape used just now.’ At Ron’s comment Hermione and Harry stared at him. Seeing their expressions Ron asked, ‘well didn’t you see it? It took out at least four Death Eaters at once! Brilliant!’

‘More than likely it was a curse designed to work against Death Eaters,’ Hermione interjected calmly. ‘Considering as how we were in its path and it didn’t affect us!’

‘Hey, that’s right!’ Ron exclaimed. ‘How cool is that! We could certainly use something like that!’

Hermione who had been examining the small form in Harry’s hands suddenly asked, ‘Harry, what is that?’

Harry gave a small smile and bowing his head to gaze at the object of Hermione’s question said, ‘it’s Fawkes. He gave up his previous life to save mine.’

‘You mean this is…’ Ron’s voice trailed off as he stared at the small bird. ‘This is what a new phoenix looks like?’

Harry nodded. ‘I’ve seen it a few times now and actually the last time was in a very similar situation as tonight only it was Dumbledore he saved, not me.’

At the mention of his previous owner’s name Fawkes gave a low, mournful cry and Harry held him closer to his chest in understanding.

'Unless you three wish to have another encounter with Bellatrix down there I would suggest you leave.'

Snape's harsh voice broke through Harry's thoughts and he looked up to see the tall, black form standing over Bellatrix’s body and performing the memory charm on her. Snape's pale face stood out in stark contrast to the dark shadows around him and he was clearly watchful for any movement in the surrounding area.

'P-Professor Snape,' Ron stuttered, his earlier admiration for Snape’s duelling skills disappearing upon his re-emergence. 'H-how did you - ?'

'Shall we leave your inane babbling until some distance has been put between us and this gathering,' Snape interrupted with an expressive sweep of his hand toward the bodies littered around the area.

Harry’s blood immediately began to boil at Snape’s attitude. 'Why in blazes should we - ?'

'Where would you suggest, Professor Snape?' Hermione quietly asked, cutting off Harry's fiery response.

'As Potter's cottage affords some magical protection and is nearest I would suggest there, Miss Granger,' Snape replied as though speaking to a very dim-witted child.

Hermione, however, ignored his tone and rising to her feet urged Harry and Ron to do the same.

'But, Hermione, he's - '

'Ron, we don't have time for that,' Hermione interrupted. 'Now get up so we can get out of here.'

Ron and Harry stared at each other before glancing once more at Hermione's determined face. Clearly, her mind was made up.

With a deep sigh Ron rose to his feet, followed more slowly by Harry, who was still wary of aggravating his ankle any further and added to this was the problem of holding a very delicate baby phoenix in his hands.

As soon as he placed his weight on his left foot, however, Harry gave a sharp exclamation and would have fallen but for Ron’s quick grab around his shoulders. Leaning against his friend and holding Fawkes protectively against him, Harry fought to remain upright as Ron looked at him with concern.

'You all right, Harry?'

Harry's eyes were closed in pain as a burning sensation shot through his ankle.

'It's my ankle,' he managed to say through gritted teeth. 'I did something to it when I fell.'

'Let me look at it, Harry.' Hermione made a move to kneel on the ground to examine his ankle but Harry stopped her.

'It's okay, Hermione, it's nothing dire. I'll just need to use Ron as a crutch for a while.' Harry tried to grin even though his eyes still glinted with pain.

'Stop it, Harry,' Hermione snapped. 'Look at you! You can barely walk, you’re holding Fawkes and you’re quite clearly in pain! Let me look at it!'

As Harry made a further move to protest an explosive oath rang throughout the dark surroundings and then Snape was storming toward them, black cloak streaming behind him.

Halting a short distance from Harry, he pointed his wand at Harry's left ankle and muttered a string of unintelligible words. A flash of white light shone briefly and then Harry felt the pain disappear.

'Now, shut up and move,' Snape ordered his eyes glaring dangerously as he swept past them and began to head towards the iron gates at the entrance to the cemetery.

Harry took a few steps and then turned to Ron and Hermione and shrugged.

'Feels fine now,' he informed them and then with another glance to where Snape's form was quickly fading into the shadows, added, 'though I doubt Snape appreciated having to help me again.'

* * *

**Up next:** The Harry and Hermione confession for which we've all been waiting!!!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie! I got totally carried away yesterday de-weeding my garden that I forgot to post this last chapter. I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for it. I hope you enjoy this last instalment of my little story and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all again once more for your support, interest, and encouragement. It was wonderful to see so many people reading my story and I treasure each and every one of you. And of course a special thank you to those who've hit the kudos/bookmark button or added the story to their subscribe list, with an extra word of gratitude to Moll for your comment. :) 
> 
> And now for that HP/HG moment!!! ;)

* * *

Sitting once again in the small drawing room of his parents' cottage a few hours later, Harry, staring blankly into the blaze burning away merrily in the fireplace and keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping Fawkes curled up near the fire, thought back on the strange conversation that had taken place in the very same room he was now in.

Snape, in very few words, had told them that he had been aware of their movements ever since they had left the Dursleys and in accordance with Dumbledore's instructions to him he had kept them under his surveillance for the past few weeks.

As it turned out Snape, for all his dislike of Harry and his distaste for anything that would involve him actually assisting the son of his worst enemy, was prepared to risk his life by helping the Order of the Phoenix defeat Voldemort.

Harry couldn't pinpoint exactly when it was that he started to believe what Dumbledore had told him but now he was willing to believe that Snape was actually sincere in his efforts to help bring down Voldemort and his followers.

Before leaving the three gryffindors Snape had warned them to stay inside the cottage until he came back for them. He had indicated that whilst they were certainly safe there at the moment that wouldn't remain the case for long. Instead he would have to organise an alternative location.

Despite the warmth of the room Harry shivered suddenly as he recalled Snape's order that all of them would have to continue their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons with him. Somehow, without the security of Hogwarts, Harry felt that these lessons would be more intense than any he had had before.

Sliding down farther into his chair, Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly as the events in the cemetery and Dumbledore's words in his office flashed once again in his memory. Everything he had believed to be true had been turned on its head. Snape, far from betraying his parents had actually tried to help them.

'Harry?'

At the sound of the quiet voice Harry gave a startled yelp and leapt upright in the armchair. Hermione was standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face.

'Are you all right, Harry? You looked as though you were ready to go out and wrestle the first hippogriff you found.'

Harry shook his head slowly. 'No, I'm fine, Hermione. I guess I'm just still trying to come to terms with the fact that whilst I still really dislike him, Snape isn't quite the cold-blooded killer I thought him to be.'

'Yes I know.' Hermione sighed and coming across the carpeted floor silently sank down onto the floor by Harry's armchair and gazed into the fire. 'I still can't quite believe it either,' she admitted slowly.

'What?' Harry's eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at his friend. 'I thought you were totally convinced the way you behaved in the cemetery.'

Hermione pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. 'I may have acted that way, Harry, but I was really just running on instinct, plus I had Dumbledore's voice at the back of my mind telling me to trust him.'

'Well I guess it's good one of us listened to him,' Harry tried to joke weakly. 'If you hadn't been there both he and I would be dead, he by me and me by Bellatrix. If you hadn't stopped me, Hermione....' Harry's voice trailed off and he stared remorsefully down at his friend's upturned face. 'You always seem to be looking after me and I sometimes don't act very grateful do I?'

Whether from the heat of the fire or embarrassment Hermione's face was suddenly suffused with colour.

'Don't be ridiculous, Harry,' she muttered. 'As long as you're still alive I don't care if you yell at me, well at least not much.'

Harry after a moment's shocked silence reached out and tugged one of Hermione's bushy curls. As she turned to face him he smiled warmly and assured her, 'believe me, Hermione, if I ever say anything to hurt you I don't really mean it. You know that right?'

Hermione nodded slowly. 'Of course I do, Harry. We all behave strangely at times, after all look at my behaviour last year!'

Harry gave a small grin but refrained from replying.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they continued to stare into the comforting glow of the fire until Hermione's voice, quiet and slightly hesitant, broke the stillness.

'Harry, I...I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about what happened to the Dursleys...about what Bellatrix did to them. I know they were horrible to you but they were your only family and I truly am sorry.'

Harry, casting a quick glance at his friend's profile, saw a single tear make its way down her cheek. The sight of that one drop hurt him more than anything he could remember.

'Hermione.'

Reaching out, Harry grasped his friend's shoulder and squeezed it tightly before sliding off the armchair and sitting down beside Hermione and throwing an arm around her.

'Hermione, please don't cry. I admit that yes, they weren't exactly candidates for relatives of the year and knowing the torture they would have gone through at Bellatrix's hands makes me furious, but you're wrong when you say they were my only family.'

Hermione gave a small sniff and turned to look Harry in the eye, waiting for his next words.

'My true family is you and Ron, Hermione. You are the ones who support and encourage me. The ones I can turn to when I'm in trouble and you're the ones whom I know will love me no matter what happens.'

Preoccupied with trying to reassure his friend Harry was not expecting to suddenly find his arms full when Hermione twisted around and buried her face in his shoulder, her sobbing breaths coming out in gasps.

'I-I thought we'd be too late. W-when I s-saw that light I kn-knew it was you and I-I f-felt like my h-heart had stopped beating. I d-didn't think it c-could hurt so much. A-all the way there I k-kept praying that you'd be all right and t-then when I saw your hand waving at me I f-felt so relieved.'

Harry, wrapping his arms around his distraught friend, couldn't help the warm feeling that was spreading through his body at Hermione's words. Somehow it seemed she had come to care for him as much as he had discovered he cared for her, if her words were any indication.

Deciding to take the chance, Harry placed a gentle hand under Hermione's chin and slowly brought her head up to face him. Then, with infinite tenderness, he leant forward and kissed her.

At first Hermione stiffened in shock but then gradually she relaxed and when they broke apart she gave a small, contented sigh and leaned against Harry's shoulder, her tear streaked face forgotten.

The two remained in that position, Harry's arm around Hermione and her head on his shoulder, surrounded by the soothing sight and sounds of the crackling fire, until Hermione asked hesitantly, 'Harry, do we have to tell Ron about us right away? I mean it's only been a few weeks since he and I broke up and I know we get along a lot better now but I don't want him to blame you for anything.'

Harry gave a guilty jerk. He had totally forgotten about Ron! Besides there was something else he needed to tell Hermione.

'No we don't have to tell Ron yet,' Harry reassured her. 'For one thing, as you say, it is a bit soon after you two broke up and I don't want to hurt him and for another I think it would be best if we kept this rather quiet until the whole battle with Voldemort is over. I can't risk him using you as a means to get to me!'

Hermione nodded understandingly. 'I rather expected you to say that,' she replied. 'However,' she added fiercely, 'if you think you can get me to let you go off alone now you've got another think coming Mr Harry James Potter.'

Harry allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips at Hermione's determined expression.

 _Really, she looks like a tigress about to do battle_ , he thought to himself. Out loud, however, he said, 'I didn't even consider asking you to stay behind.' _Mainly though because I knew I wouldn't get anywhere without you tracking me down eventually_ , he added silently.

Hermione smiled, a real and almost carefree smile before she asked softly, 'can we stay here for a little while longer, Harry? It's so comfortable just sitting here.'

Harry, recalling that it was still a couple of hours before Snape was due to return and thinking that Ron was unlikely to wake up any time soon, agreed.

Ron, who had been making his way silently to the kitchen to see if he could discover anything that would make a decent early morning snack and had therefore heard most of this conversation watched from the shadows as Hermione leaned her head once again on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm wrapped itself firmly around her.

Contrary to Harry's and Hermione's belief, though, he was not blaming either of them for what happened and although he would admit to feeling a small pain in seeing them together he knew that this would pass. No one could ever help who they fell in love with and there had been times when he had thought that the two of them cared more for each other than they realised.

Ron, deciding to forego his snack, turned back and silently headed up the stairs again. He would allow Hermione and Harry to keep their secret for now as they seemed to think this was the kindest thing to do for him in the circumstances and he didn't want either of them feeling guilty around him. He would let them tell him in their own time.

Not knowing that the third member of their group was actually fully aware of their secret, Harry and Hermione remained seated in front of the fire enjoying the small peaceful reprieve they had been granted until the first golden rays of dawn were seen breaking through the sky, and the songs of a reborn phoenix were carried on the morning breeze, heralding the beginning of a new day.

* * *

_AAAAAND...That's all folks!!!_

**End Note:** I finished writing this story two days before DH was released and was just a bit of hopeful guessing of what might happen during the book. Of course my dream of HP/HG becoming a canon couple was smashed to smithereens. :( Oh well, I was happy with what I wrote, as were my younger siblings. We always thought Hermione was a better choice for Harry. :)

I always had such faith in Snape being one of the good guys, even after his actions at the end of the sixth book, that I had to write a story showing it before the last book got released. It was just unfortunate JKR had to kill him in her book whilst proving he was indeed a hero. If someone reads this and wants to continue the story showing a final battle where Voldy gets defeated but Snape survives (and Harry and Hermione stay together or course!!) then please feel free, just let me know you've done it so I can check out your story. I don’t think I’ll ever get around to doing it myself!! :)

Bless you all! May the HP/HG ship out float all the others and never sink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading the story. If you liked it, and feel inclined to leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
